Pokémon Avengers
by Gold Quantum Ranger
Summary: The Tesseract has been stolen and the world is in jeopardy. Now a team of six unlikely heroes will have to assemble and fight a threat no single hero can withstand. A parody of the live action Avengers movie instead with Pokémon characters edited in the place of the actual characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys how's it going I'm back to write another new fic that combines two of my most favorite things in the entire world and that would be Pokémon and the Avengers but yeah at least bother to read the story before you rate it but yeah without any further interruptions let's get on with the show

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Avengers, The Pokémon Company and Marvel/Disney do respectfully.

Chapter: 1 We are at war

In what only could be described as the blackness of the endless reaches of outer space a blue cube emerges like the white light said to quell the darkness in many legends. However the cube instead gives off a gleaming and eery blue glow as it shines with a brilliant power.

We then see a large throne at the top of a winding stone staircase and a cloaked armored figure kneels behind it. "The Tesseract has awakened." begins the raspy voice of a being known only as "The Other" "It is on a little world, a human world." "They would wield its power..."

We then see a second cloaked man being handed a weapon that clearly resembles a scepter or spear of such with a long golden handle and a glowing blue gem in the center encircled by silver blades.

"But our ally knows its workings as they never will."... "He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri will follow."

We then see a wide view of tens of thousands of Chitauri soldiers standing ready in several rows as one who could possibly be identified as a general then affixes a mouth piece to his helmet covering the lower half of his face only leaving his glowing yellow-orange eyes visible as the ground simply quakes.

"A world will be his, the universe yours." "And the humans, what can they do but burn?" called out The other in a deeper more bellowing voice.

We then see the top secret Project: Pegasus research facility belonging to the global peace organization of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division simply codenamed S.H.I.E.L.D. in the middle of the New Mexico deserts.

However instead of being like any other top secret government facility this one seemed to be in a state of panic as workers were running towards their vehicles carrying boxes and briefcases as an announcement was being given over the PA system.

"All units evacuate the area immediately this is not a drill, this is a code red situation." "All units evacuate the area immediately this is not a drill, this is a code red situation." repeated the agent as more workers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran to their vehicles.

Then above them a dark jet black helicopter is seen hovering over the area searching for a place to land amidst the crowded area of workers in the parking lot. Then within seconds the helicopter begins its descent onto a helipad that displayed the image of what appears to be an eagle.

Standing a few yards from the helipad awaiting its landing stood a man in his thirties with brown hair, wearing a black suit with matching black leather shoes, a white button down shirt underneath, a red tie, and dark black one way sunglasses this was Agent Elm Coulson veteran agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Then as soon as the helicopter landed a figure inside pushed the door aside to climb out of the back onto the helipad. The figure is then seen to be a woman also in her thirties with purple hair, wearing a tight fitting dark blue jumpsuit with the same eagle logo visible on the shoulders of her uniform, knee length black leather boots, and was carrying a Colt .45 9mm handgun in a holster on her belt this was Agent Ivy Hill.

Following her out of the back of the helicopter onto the helipad was a man in his mid sixties with gray hair, a black trench coat, black shirt and pants underneath, black boots but the most distinguishing feature was the black eye patch he wore that covered his left eye this was Oak Fury Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and he was not happy with what was going on.

"How bad is it?" asked Fury to his right hand agent hoping he had an answer for him. "That's the problem sir." began Elm as he reached up and pulled off his shades like a badass. "We don't know" finished Elm while looking at Fury with a look that meant "And if we don't figure out how to fix it, then we're screwed."

Within a few seconds we then see Elm, Fury, and Ivy standing in an elevator and immediately it stops on the targeted floor and they step out and Elm leads Ivy and Fury down a hallway through the radiation section of the facility as hundreds of technicians and other staff run around the area taking only essential equipment with them.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." spoke Elm while walking down the corridor leading Fury and Ivy to their destination. Not happy with what was just said Fury decided to speak up "Mossdeep didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." said Fury.

Elm then slowed down his pace to allow Fury to catch up to him then he looked over and spoke "He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room." "Spontaneous event." finished Elm. Then Ivy looked on in confusion complete with a confused expression on her face "It just turned itself on?" asked Ivy in a confused tone as to how the Tesseract could have possibly done exactly what Elm had just explained to them.

"What are the energy levels now?" asked Fury hoping in the back of his mind that the situation could possibly be handled however the universe decided to prove him wrong by having Elm say the words that he didn't want to hear.

"Climbing, when Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac." replied Elm to Fury's question. "How long to get everyone out?" asked Fury hoping that it would be quick because if the Tesseract discharged the energy it was emitting, it would cause innumerable casualties.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." replied Elm as he looked at his watch to examine the time displayed. Not happy with the answer he was given Fury then looked over at Elm and spoke "Do better." was all he said.

"Yes sir." responded Elm as he nodded his head, stopped, turned around, and walked of in the other direction down the corridor to evacuate the area much faster as he was ordered to.

Fury and Ivy are then seen descending down a spiral metal staircase with the light being so low all that can be seen is their silhouettes. "Sir evacuation may be futile." said Ivy to her commanding officer. "We should just tell them to go back to sleep?" asked Fury in a sarcastic tone clearly upset with the fact that Ivy was questioning the idea of having all the personnel evacuate. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." replied Ivy advising her boss.

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." remarked Fury while leading Ivy down the corridor. However Ivy gave a stupefied expression to how Fury cared so much about clearing out the prototypes instead of leaving them and evacuating "Sir, is that really a priority right now?" asked Ivy with a hint of sarcasm in every word.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on."..." Clear out the tech below, I want every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone." ordered Fury reminding Ivy that it was an order not a request. "Yes sir." said Ivy in a low disappointed voice she then looked over at two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers in black tactical S.W.A.T. gear standing at attention. "You with me." she ordered to the soldiers as they immediately followed their orders and followed Ivy down the opposite end of the corridor to collect the Phase 2 prototypes.

Fury then entered the large lab facility where the Tesseract was being stored and researched on currently it was being held in the middle of the room by a compact muon coil chamber. The moment Fury got within earshot he then spoke "Talk to me doctor." he said. Then from behind the coil and the CMS machine emerged a large chubby man with brown hair and a short goatee the same color as his hair, with a white lab coat, a black shirt underneath, tan cargo shorts, and sandals on his feet this was Dr. Birch Selvig.

"Director." was the only word Birch could say at the moment as he was approaching the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director while the Tesseract was glowing brightly and flare rings started shooting out of it at random.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" asked Fury towards Birch hoping the scientist had a reasonable explanation for the phenomenon that was occurring at the moment. "The Tesseract is misbehaving." answered Birch while another scientist in hazmat equipment then poked a thin elongated metal needle at the Tesseract of which the glowing blue cube then discharged a small amount of energy and zapped the needle causing the scientist holding it to instinctively drop it.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" asked Fury in a slightly annoyed tone since he didn't feel like now was the moment for jokes. "No, it's not funny at all."..." The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving." explained Birch as he walked back over to his laptop that was mounted on a desk next to the Tesseract's containment coil.

"How soon until you pull the plug?" asked Fury wondering when Birch would disconnect the power and hopefully deactivate the Tesseract's energy. "She's an energy source." "If we turn off the power, she turns it back on." "If she reaches peak level..." hesitated Birch before he was cut off by Fury. "We've prepared for this doctor, harnessing power from space."

"We don't have the harness." began Birch looking up from his laptop at Fury with a concerned look on his face "My calculations are far from complete." "Now she's throwing off interference radiation." "Nothing harmful though, just low levels of gamma radiation." said Birch while typing on a few of the keys on his laptop.

"That can be harmful." said Fury while looking at Birch remembering all to well about a certain scientist that was exposed to the radiation and the results weren't well. However after his few seconds of thinking Fury then spoke "Where's Barton?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.

Birch then looked up from his laptop to look at Fury "The Hawk?" asked Birch with a light scoff. He then lifted his right arm and jerked his thumb to a large catwalk behind him on the far wall overlooking the area "Up in his nest as usual." responded the scientist.

We then see a man in his early thirties with brown downward spiky hair, wearing black tactical S.H.I.E.L.D gear, with black pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves this was Ritchie Barton S.H.I.E.L.D sharpshooter codenamed "Hawkeye".

Ritchie was sitting down by the railing of the catwalk overlooking the area until his earpiece sounded gaining his attention. "Agent Barton report." spoke Fury as Ritchie stood up from his position walked over to a cable winch mounted on the railing next to him and proceed to rappel down it until he landed on the ground, he then disconnected the winch from his belt and walked over to his commanding officer.

Ritchie and Fury then walk around the facility as Fury spoke to one of his most trusted agents "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." said Fury as if lecturing Ritchie for not staying within close proximity of the Tesseract to protect it.

"Well I see better from a distance." remarked Ritchie as if trying to remind Fury that that's why he was codenamed Hawkeye, because hawks can see better from a distance. Ignoring the fact that Ritchie had just gone for a slight sarcastic reference Fury focused on what was truly important "Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" asked Fury while gesturing towards the Tesseract that was still in the containment coil.

We then see a male scientist with blue hair and glasses poking his head out from behind a shelf containing various kinds of equipment. ( ** _A/N if you know the name of_ Birch's assistant then PM me and let me see if you know** **who** **he** **is** **)** He then looked over in Birch's direction and called out to him gaining his attention "Doctor, it's spiking again." he said in a concerned tone.

Birch then immediately straightened himself up from leaning over his laptop and quickly jogged over to his assistant's station to see the readings on his computer. Ritchie then turned to look over at Fury then he spoke "No one's come or gone." "Selvig's clean, no contacts or I.M.'s." "If there was any tampering sir, then it wasn't at this end." finished Ritchie.

Then Fury looked at Ritchie with a confused expression visible on his face obviously confused about Ritchie's choice of words. "At this end?" was all the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director was able to form into a question while looking at Ritchie with the confused expression still visible on his face.

"Yeah the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?"..." Well doors open from both sides." explained Ritchie to Fury hoping that now his commanding officer had understood what he meant a few seconds ago from his previous sentence.

We then see Birch clacking at the keyboard of his assistant's computer "Not yet." was all he was able to utter as he continued typing however he then sees on the computer's monitor what he could only think of as his worst nightmare.

Suddenly the Tesseract started glowing brighter than before and started giving off greater amounts of energy creating a loud thundering boom that proceeds to shake the entire facility. The shockwave being strong enough that it's shown that even Agents Elm and Ivy could feel it despite both being on different ends of the facility. The flaring rings of energy of the cube spout out brighter with a much louder bellowing sound than before. The Tesseract's energy then builds up into a beam of light blue energy which hits the platform that is wired to the CMS device. The large beam then fires the Tesseract energy, the beam then forms a vortex which then opens up to reveal a portal. Then a black hole is created from the portal, which then exposes the endless black reaches of space which is strewn with billions of planets and stars visible. Then a gust of blue energy clouds fills the room blinding everyone present. The Tesseract's energy then forms into a cloud that reaches to the top of the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. Then everyone in the room could hear only one thing that sounded like heavy breathing, then everyone present turned towards where the breathing was coming from revealing the location to be the platform in the middle of the room. S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers then approach the platform cautiously with their weapons drawn, then they see a figure kneeling on the platform with smoke coming off of it. Then the figure started to move and his movement allowed everyone present to see his full appearance he was a tall slim man with green hair, wearing black boots, black pants, an armored chest plate over his chest, and a long black and green trenchcoat this was Drew Laufeyson Norse god of evil. Drew then raised his head with a mischievous smile visible on his face, however the moment he sees Fury and Ritchie his smile then dies down and disappears entirely he then stands fully looking around the area taking in the surrounding area with his scepter in hand.

However Drew was snapped out of his trance by Fury's voice "Sir, please put down the spear!" called out Fury gaining Drew's attention. However Drew then looks down at his spear then back to Fury with a look that could only mean "No." as he suddenly points his scepter at where Fury and Ritchie are standing, and as his scepter glows with power he then shoots out a concentrated beam of light blue energy at them which prompts Ritchie to tackle Fury out of the way as they both barely avoid being hit.

Then the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers then begin opening fire on Drew as he lunges at one with the bullets from the machine gun merely bouncing off of his chest plate as he stabbed the soldier through his Kevlar vest and pierced his heart killing him instantly. However two soldiers then began opening fire on Drew hoping to overwhelm him, however Drew then did a one-hundred and eighty degree turn throwing small Asgardian daggers at the soldiers piercing through their throats killing them instantly like their comrade before them.

Then Ritchie rolls forward unholstering his 9mm pistol and firing on Drew as three soldiers behind Ritchie provide supporting fire. However when the bullets make contact with Drew's skin they simply disappear in a puff of smoke, now enraged Drew aims his scepter at Ritchie and the soldiers and fires a second blue beam of energy at his four opponents.

However Ritchie then skillfully rolled to his right avoiding the energy blast however the three soldiers that were behind him weren't so lucky as they were hit with the beam and fell over, dead. Drew then looks around the lab seeing his handy work as all the soldiers that engaged him were now dead and the entire lab was now reduced to a smoking graveyard with computer consoles cracked and sparking as well as shelves knocked over with smaller electronic devices scattered on the floor.

Ritchie then tries to stand up and engage Drew however he was still slightly weak from all the rolling around, Drew then notices Ritchie's movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly walks over towards him. Ritchie then tries to raise his gun and shoot Drew but Drew was too fast and easily grabs ahold of Ritchie's hand and disarms him. Then Drew looks Ritchie in the eye "You have heart." he spoke as he raised his scepter and gently pointed its tip against Ritchie's heart, Ritchie's eyes then change to all black then to all white before his eyes then start glowing light blue similar to the gem in Drew's scepter as he stands straight and holsters his pistol.

As Drew was busy using his abilities to control the minds of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury then props himself up on one knee and looks over at the Tesseract as it is still glowing with power but appears to be drained at the moment. Fury then reaches out and removes the Tesseract from the coil and places it in a briefcase with advanced technology that glowed the second the Tesseract was inserted allowing the tech to keep the Tesseract's energy at a stable flow.

Fury then closes the briefcase as it lets out a loud click that echoes throughout the quiet virtually empty lab, Fury then stands up holding the briefcase by its handle with his left hand and prepares to walk to the entrance to leave when a voice calls out. "Please don't, I still need that." remarks Drew in a cool, calm, and evil tone as he turns over and looks at Fury's back addressing the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.

Fury then turns around to face the Asgardian hostile and looks at him with a cold stare "This doesn't have to get any messier." said Fury while standing his ground. "Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." began Drew as Birch is seen a few feet away placing his fourth and middle fingers against his assistant's neck hoping to find a pulse however within a few seconds Birch then slowly shakes his head knowing that his assistant is now dead. Then Drew looks deeply into Fury's eye **(A/N get the pun since Fury only has one eye)** and spoke again "I am Drew Laufeyson of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." finished Drew as Birch then looked over at him as he stood up.

"Drew Laufeyson?, Brother of Brock Odinson?" asked Birch as he walked closer to Fury and Drew to confirm that this man was the brother of one of his closest friends. Fury then put up his right hand and began to address Drew "We have no quarrel with your people." said Fury to Drew hoping to try and talk to him reasonably.

Then Drew increased his stare and spoke to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director in front of him "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." remarked Drew with a hint of maliciousness present in his voice. "Are you planning to step on us?" asked Fury while giving Drew a look that could only mean Fury took Drew's sentence as a direct threat.

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." replied Drew with a hint of pride and confidence evident in his voice. However Fury wasn't finished asking questions "Free from what?" asked Fury hoping to try and pry more information out of Drew and discover what his true intentions were.

"Freedom." began Drew with a louder tone in his voice "Freedom is life's great lie, and once you accept that in your heart..." Drew then turned around quickly and faced Birch who was standing behind him and before Birch could move Drew gently placed his scepter against Birch's heart, and like Ritchie Birch's eyes changed to all black then to all white and then finally to the same glowing light blue "You will know peace." finished Drew after he had taken control of Birch.

"Yeah, you say peace, but I kind of think that you mean the other thing." stated Fury knowing that Drew's intentions won't lead to peace as behind him the Tesseract's energy cloud can clearly be seen hovering from the vacuum chamber ceiling building up energy into what may be an implosion.

However Ritchie looked up at the ceiling and immediately noticed this "Sir Director Fury is stalling." began Ritchie as he walked over to Drew "This place is about to blow, and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." Ritchie then looked up at the ceiling as the energy cloud began fluctuating more than before he then looked down and stared directly at Fury "He means to bury us." finished Ritchie.

"Just like the Pharoahs of old." stated Fury in a calm and collective tone knowing that if he could keep Drew occupied then the facility would collapse killing them all but at least Drew wouldn't be able to get the Tesseract.

"He's right, the portal is collapsing in on itself." began Birch as he was staring at the monitor of the only remaining computer reading the calculations displayed "We've got maybe two minutes before this all goes critical." finished Birch while looking back at Drew.

Drew then simply replied "Well then." and then looked over at Ritchie who doesn't even hesitate to unholster his pistol and shoot Fury in the chest who then proceeds to fall to the ground. Ritchie then walks over and grabs the fallen briefcase containing the Tesseract and hands the briefcase to Birch before all three exit the lab along with another S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel member that Drew is also controlling.

The four then make their way into the underground parking garage of the facility as more S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel under Drew's control begin gathering weapons, provisions, and other essential equipment. Ritchie then looks over at Ivy and points at the two black S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks "I need these vehicles." he orders to her as the possessed personnel begin loading all of the equipment into the trunks of the trucks.

Ivy then stares at Drew confused on who he is "Who's that?" she asks Ritchie about the identity of the mystery man. "They didn't tell me." replies Ritchie coldly without even looking at Ivy. Ivy then continues to have a suspicious expression visible on her face as the group then proceeds to start getting into the truck, Ivy then shakes her head and starts to walk away.

However she doesn't get far as her walkie talkie immediately starts to give off static then Fury speaks through it "Hill, do you copy?!" Fury calls out his question to Ivy as Ritchie and Drew look on sharply wondering what Ivy would do.

Back in the lab Fury has stood back up and had pulled Ritchie's bullet out of his Kevlar vest breathing heavily while granted the vest did stop the bullet it didn't stop the impact of the bullet which momentarily knocked the air out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director's lungs.

Back with Ivy Fury was able to speak to her "Barton has turned." spoke Fury as Ivy unholstered her pistol and turned to shoot Ritchie but Ritchie is already pointing his gun at her and starts shooting as he moves closer to the driver's side of the truck, gets in, and drives off as Ivy continued shooting at the truck.

Back in the lab Fury is seen running while holding his side "They have the Tesseract, shut them down!" shouts Fury into his walkie talkie while behind him the energy cloud is now glowing more brightly and crackling with energy.

Back in the parking garage Ivy runs towards one of the unoccupied Jeeps, gets in, and drives after the truck. Inside the truck Ritchie was driving through the underground tunnel of the facility when several S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks screech up behind them and some of the agents lean out of their windows and proceed to open fire on the stolen truck, then Drew stood up on the truck bed and fired several energy blasts at the trucks flipping some of them over while one veers off the road, goes up onto the curb and flips over in midair before crashing into the ground. Behind them Ivy puts her Jeep into full speed as she pursues the stolen truck.

Back with Fury he's seen running through a corridor avoiding falling debris such as pipes, metal crates, and concrete from the ceiling as the entire facility is in full earthquake. Elsewhere in the facility Elm is seen helping some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers move some crates containing valuable information however the room starts to shake as two of the soldiers fall down the stairs dropping the crates in the process, and when they attempt to retrieve them they're stopped by Elm "No no no leave it, let's go!" orders Elm as he helps the men up sacrificing the crates instead of his own men as they run towards the exit.

Back in the tunnel Ivy's Jeep roars up alongside the left side of the stolen truck and pulls up ahead of it. Inside the Jeep Ivy pulls on the hand brake and swerves the Jeep into a 180, facing Ritchie's truck, and driving against it trying to slow the truck down. However Ritchie's arm then reaches out the window pistol in hand and opens fire on Ivy's Jeep, then Ivy unholstered her pistol with her free hand, shoots the windshield, and after the windshield had been shattered then continues opening fire on Ritchie.

Outside of the facility we see Elm and the soldiers sitting in the back of a large truck that was driving away from the facility, Elm then takes out his walkie talkie and speaks into it "We're clear sir, you need to go." said Elm. Outside of the facility we see Fury running out of the building towards the helicopter and jumps into it just as the surface of the helipad starts giving way. The pilot then flies the helicopter away from the now collapsing facility barely making it out.

Back in the tunnel Ritchie then swerves the steering wheel of the truck around trying to get Ivy's Jeep to spin out, while Ivy was turning the steering wheel of her Jeep to try and stay in position but it was futile as Ritchie pushed down harder on the gas pedal and was able to spin out the Jeep putting Ivy back behind the truck.

Back in the lab near the vacuum chamber ceiling the energy cloud starts to shrink into a small ball of white light and then it immediately sucks in all the energy that it had given off, and imploded into an even larger cloud of light blue energy which then consumes the entire facility and parts of the desert.

Fury then watches from above in the back of the helicopter as the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. facility appears to be swallowed up by a sinkhole and disappears under the surface. While several miles away from the facility Elm and his men then feel a slight jolt from the shockwave causing only a few of them to bounce before settling back down as if nothing had happened.

Back in the tunnel the blast wave of energy from the Tesseract then has the tunnel begin to cave in as like an ocean wave numerous chunks of rock begin falling from the ceiling landing around Ritchie's truck and Ivy's Jeep however a large chunk of rock then fell from the ceiling onto Ivy's Jeep leaving her nearly trapped underneath it as Ritchie drove the stolen truck out of the tunnel and out into the desert landscape.

However just as the group think that they're in the clear Fury's helicopter then roars over the landscape still in pursuit of the truck. Then the back door of the chopper slides open as Fury leans out with his pistol and begins shooting at the truck trying to hit the tires and immobilize it. However Drew then stands up and looks at Fury in a fit of rage with an angry expression clearly visible on his face as he aims his scepter at the chopper and fires off a blast of blue energy.

And the moment the blast made contact with the rear rotor blades of the chopper it then started sputtering and spinning in midair as the pilot struggled to keep the chopper airborne, however the rear rotor then catches on fire as the chopper starts descending towards the ground at a dangerously fast speed but then Fury jumps out of the back of the chopper at the last second and lands on the ground as the chopper barrels over him and crashes sideways into the ground.

But then Fury props himself up on his knee as he once again aims his pistol at the truck and opens fire however the truck is too far out of range and it escapes while in the bed of the truck Drew lets a malicious smile cross his face.

Back with Fury he then fully stands up and holsters his pistol as his walkie talkie gives off static as Elm speaks through it "Director?, Director Fury do you copy?" asked Elm over the walkie talkie. Fury then raised his walkie talkie up to his mouth and spoke into "The Tesseract is with a hostile force." "I have men down, Hill?" asked Fury hoping that Ivy was still alright and could answer him.

Back in the tunnel we see Ivy climbing out of her Jeep her uniform now covered with a light layer of dust from the rocks that collapsed onto her vehicle "A lot of men still under, I don't know how many survivors." said Ivy after walking a few feet away from her Jeep looking at the other entrance which was blocked by a large wall of rock.

Back with Fury he then spoke again into his walkie talkie "Sound the general call, I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." said Fury. Back with Ivy all she could do was raise her walkie talkie up to her mouth and speak into it "Roger that." was her only response.

Back with Fury he then spoke once again into his walkie talkie "Coulson get back to base, this is a Level Seven." "As of right now, we are at war." exclaimed Fury.

We then see Elm in the back of the truck with his walkie talkie held up to his mouth he then spoke into it "What do we do?" was all that Elm could ask.

Back with Fury he then stands there thinking, he then looks up. On his face is a sign of hope he then lets a single thought cross his mind **"There's only one thing we can do, and I hope that it works otherwise we're done for."**

So yeah guys there's Chapter 1 for ya and Chapter 2 will be out soon so yeah please like, follow, and review as well as PM who you think the other Avengers are going to be since the characters that have been revealed are Professor Oak as Nick Fury, Professor Birch as Dr. Erik Selvig, Professor Elm as Agent Phil Coulson, Professor Ivy as Agent Maria Hill, Ritchie as Agent Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, and Drew as Loki and the reason I chose Drew is because I hate him immensely and fans of the movie all know what happens to Loki during the third act but yeah see ya later guys Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys what's up I'm back to write Chapter 2 and here it is. In the previous chapter we saw the Tesseract get stolen by Drew and his forces but in this chapter we'll see if the green haired douchebag gets what's coming to him.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Avengers, The Pokémon Company and Marvel/Disney do respectfully.

Chapter: 2 Off to a rocky start

Out in the outskirts near a railroad stood a building that appeared to still be under construction. However inside the building on the third floor we then see three men standing near a figure bound to a chair with rope as one of the men walks over and slugs the chair's occupant. And the occupant is then shown to be a woman in her early thirties with long shoulder length brown hair that is parted off to both sides making it appear to be an upside down "V", with sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing a black dress with black stockings this was Agent May Romanoff S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin codenamed "Black Widow".

The man who had just slugged May walked a short distance away while shaking his hand trying to get feeling back in it since he had slugged her for hours. But when he went back over to his boss and turned to look at May all three men were shocked by seeing May shake off the assault like it was nothing **"She's one tough bitch."** thought General Luchkov who was a man in his mid to late fifties wearing a military uniform complete with knee length black leather boots and four gold stars that decorated his shoulders as he shook his head.

However he then shook off the shock as he walked over to the chair with a devious smile visible on his face he then spoke to May his dialogue being in Russian. **"This is not how I wanted this evening to go."** said Luchkov in a cold tone. May then looked up directly at Luchkov clearly not afraid of him and spoke back at him also in Russian **"I know exactly how you wanted this evening to go, believe me this is better."** said May while still staring into Luchkov's eyes even if she was afraid which she wasn't May wouldn't show it on the surface.

However Luchkov then walked a few inches closer continuing to stare at May with a cold glare **"I want to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass, and other objects of sorts?"** asked Luchkov. However when May didn't answer Luchkov lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers, then the third man walked over and grabbed May's chair balancing her off the edge of an open floor as May scraped her feet against the floor trying to steady herself since the men took her high heels when they tied her up since the heels were actually two hidden blades.

May first looked over her shoulder and looked down knowing that the fall would surely lead to her death she then looked back up at Luchkov and spoke **"I thought that General Solohob was in charge of the export business."** said May as the man dangling her chair straightened it back down on the floor.

Then Luchkov looked over at May **"Solohob huh?, your reputation is quite a progression." "The famous 'Black Widow' and she turns out to be nothing more than a pretty face."** said Luchkov in a sneer at how this woman could be so dangerous if she was caught so easily.

May then looked up from the floor to meet Luchkov's gaze **"You really think I'm pretty?"** asked May as she thought in the back of her mind **"Well I think I should get to showing him why I'm called that, since I am as beautiful as I am deadly just like the real Black Widow."** thought May.

Luchkov then slowly walked over to a table that was filled with tools and picked up a pair of pliers as one of the two large men then walked over and forced May's mouth wide open. Luchkov then started strolling over to the chair with the pliers in hand as he spoke **"We do not need Lermontov to move the tanks or the other valuables, tell him he's out when you see him."** said Luchkov as he stopped a few feet in front of the chair he then looked down at the floor.

Then Luchkov then spoke up **"Tell Lermontov that he's well..."** hesitated Luchkov as he lifted his head up he then looked at May with an evil grin he then resumed speaking but this time in English "You may have to write it down for him." said Luchkov as he approached to possibly remove May's tongue, teeth, or both when the thug on the right heard his cellphone ring, confused he then answered it.

 **"Ya?"** asked the man wondering who was calling him then immediately looked over at Luchkov **"It's for her."** said the man as Luchkov then put the pliers down on a workbench and walked over to the man he then reached out and took the cellphone from his henchman clearly pissed off that his interrogation on May was interrupted.

Luchkov then placed the cellphone to his mouth as he spoke into it **"Who the hell is...?"** he began to ask before he was cut off by a voice on the other side. "You're at 114 Solenski Plaza third floor." began the voice of Agent Elm Coulson "We have an F22 exactly eight miles out, put the woman on the phone or I'll blow up the block before you can make the lobby." finished Elm.

Luchkov could only put on a face that meant **"Holy shit."** as he then walked over a few feet and placed the cellphone against May's ear since her hands were tied behind her back. "We need you to come in." said Elm over the phone to May. "Are you kidding?, I'm working!" said May into the phone as Elm immediately spoke after she finished "This takes precedence." he responded. "Yeah well I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything." said May with a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

A few feet away Luchkov and his men were standing by listening when Luchkov spoke "But I don't give her everything." he said as he looked at both of his men and then finally to May as she gave him a look that could only mean **"Could you shut up and stay out of this?"**

May then went right back to speaking with Elm "Look, you can't pull me out of this right now." she spoke as she heard Elm sigh on the other side. "May, Barton's been compromised." he spoke May then looked on broken up about the news that she just received then she put on a tough face and spoke into the phone "Let me put you on hold." she said as she looked at Luchkov and nodded.

Luchkov then walked over and reached out to take the cellphone as May kicked him in the crotch with her leg **(A/N Ooh that's gotta hurt well I guess he's not going to be having kids for well ever.)** and then headbutts him she then rolls her chair to the side stands up headbutts the thug in front of her, then proceeds to whip her hair back hitting the thug behind her in the face then slams one of the legs of the chair onto the thug's right foot.

She then somersaults forward smashing the chair into the second thug's back breaking the chair into splinters, and while doing this we then see Elm on the other side of the phone hearing the thugs get the shit kicked out of them with a neutral face waiting for May to finish. May then does a hand spring to get back to her feet she then runs at the first thug drop kicking him she then does a midair cartwheel wrapping her legs around his neck and slamming his head into the floor knocking him out.

She then notices Luchkov standing back up as she runs over, grabs Luchkov by the collar of his uniform, slams his face into one of the workbenches, ties a chain around his ankle while he's dazed, and drops him down through the open floor as he lets out a painful grunt as he dangles with the metal chain digging into his ankle.

May then walks back a few feet past the two unconscious thugs on the floor and retrieves the cellphone as well as her heels and starts walking towards the exit as she spoke into the cellphone "So where's Barton now?" she asked. "We don't know." replied Elm over the phone "But he's still alive?" asked May again hoping that her former partner was at least still alive.

"We think so, I'll brief you on everything when you get back." began Elm as he was staring at a monitor that displayed combat footage of May and Ritchie in the middle of combat May was shooting with her pistols while Ritchie was using his bow and arrow, "But first, we need you to bring in the big guy." finished Elm.

May then spoke into the cellphone with a confident smile on her face "Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me." remarked May in a tone as confident as the smile on her face since she knew bringing in Stark would be no problem to her, however the universe then decided to prove her expectations wrong when she heard Elm speak.

"Oh, I've got Stark." "You get the big guy." he said. Then May immediately stopped in her tracks the moment she heard the words she then closed her eyes and hung her head low **"Bozhe moi."** was all she was able to say which when translated from Russian to English meant "O my God."

Xxx

We then see a little girl running through a large crowd of people in a small town as she pushes hard to force her way through the crowd, she then runs over to a small shack on the right side of the road she then runs up the stairs inside the shack up to the second floor only to be stopped by an attending woman who then speaks to the girl in Hindi **"What are you doing here?, you shouldn't be here there is illness here."** she spoke to the girl as a man behind her poured some water from a pitcher to help him wash and disinfect his hands with the bar of soap he was holding.

Then the girl started speaking in Hindi **"I have to see the doctor it's my father, he has a fever and he's moaning but his eyes won't open."** said the girl who was speaking rapidly then the man who was standing behind the woman walked around the woman so the girl could see him he was in his early thirties with black hair and brown eyes, was wearing a beige suit with a purple button down shirt underneath, and brown leather loafers this was Dr. Max Banner.

However despite being fluent in Hindi Max was having a hard time understanding the girl as she was speaking too fast for him to follow he then spoke to the girl also in Hindi **"Slow down, you have to tell me what's wrong."** Then the girl took a deep breath and calmed down she then spoke **"My father is..."** she began as Max looked behind himself seeing the girl staring at two children lying down coughing looking very sick.

Max then looked back at the girl and spoke **"Is he like them?"** he asked as the girl then held up her hand which held three paper bills the girl then spoke again but this time in English "Please." was all she was able to say as she held out the money for Max to take.

However Max shook his head **"You don't have to give me money, come along we'll go to your father and I'll help him."** said Max as he went over to pack his medical equipment into his black duffel bag.

Xxx

We then see Max and the girl running hastily nearly to the edge of town as the girl runs ahead of Max only for Max to gently grab her by the shoulder to slow her down as he spotted a government car and turned his head around to avoid his face being spotted.

We then see Max quickly follow the girl to her house on the side of a dirt road as three men sit in lawn chairs watching TV a short distance away from the front door. The girl then leads Max inside the house as she escapes through a window in the bedroom as Max walks in seeing the girl's escape.

He then lets out a sigh "You should have got paid up front Banner." he said can't believing that he got played like a dumbass. Then a voice called out "You know for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you pick a hell of a place to settle." said May as she walked out of one of the adjacent rooms wearing a purple dress with a light blue sash around the waist.

Max then looked over at May then spoke "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." he said to the strange woman not knowing who she was or what she wanted. "Then what is it?, Yoga?" asked May while walking a bit closer to Max which caused Max to instinctively back up a few feet from the strange woman before him.

"You brought me to the edge of the city, that's very smart." "I assume the whole place is surrounded?" asked Max as he looked out the window to see if there were any reinforcements outside. "Nope it's just you and me." replied May as she removed the shawl from her dress and placed it on a table as Max turned around and looked at her he then jerked his thumb towards the bedroom window and spoke "And what about your actress buddy there, is she a spy too?" "Do they start that young?" asked Max.

May then looked directly at him "Well I did." she said not taking her eyes off him. "Who are you?" asked Max wanting to know the identity of the woman in front of him. May then spoke after Max had asked his question "May Romanoff." she replied. Max then looked to his left then back at May "Are you here to kill me Miss. Romanoff?, because that's not gonna work out for everyone." said Max.

"No, no of course not I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." replied May while relaxing her gaze. "S.H.I.E.L.D. huh?" began Max "How did they find me?" finished Max while asking his question. "We never lost you doctor." "We've kept our distance, even helped keep some interested parties off your scent." replied May as she answered Max's question.

"Why would they do that?" asked Max while looking at May with a confused expression on his face. May then spoke "Oak Fury seems to trust, but now we need you to come in." said May while staring once again directly into Max's eyes.

"What if I say no?" asked Max in a softer tone while looking at May. "Then I'll persuade you." replied May in a simple tone then Max did a sigh and looked back up at May he then spoke "And what if the 'Other Guy' says no?" asked Max while staring back at May as if peering into her soul. May then thought in the back of her mind knowing that if the Hulk didn't want any part of S.H.I.E.L.D. then his decision was final, however May composed herself and looked at Max she then spoke "It's been more than a year without an incident, I don't think you wanna break that streak." said May.

Max then walked over to a small wooden crib and proceeded to lightly push it as it moved back and forth he then spoke "Yeah, well I don't always get what I want." said Max as he appeared to be staring off into space. May then walked over looking down at her cellphone as she got closer to Max "Doctor we're facing a potential global catastrophe." said May while pressing some of the buttons on the phone.

Max then let out a light laugh he walked towards May "Ah, well those I actively try to avoid." said Max as he stood across the table from May. "This, is the Tesseract." began May as she turned her phone around and slid it across the table towards Max, then when Max picked up the phone he looked at the phone then took out a handkerchief to clean the lenses on his half moon glasses before looking at the picture of the Tesseract displayed.

"So, what does Fury want me to do?, swallow it?" asked Max as he looked at May who took a seat across the table from him. "He wants you to find it, it's been stolen." began May "It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace, there's no one that knows gamma radiation more than you do." "If there was, that's where I'd be." finished May as she looked up and met Max's gaze.

However one question crossed Max's mind that he wanted May to answer so he then spoke "So Fury isn't after the monster?" asked Max as he looked down at May awaiting her response. "Not that he's told me." was all that she replied back to him. However for Max it now seemed that one question led to another for him "And he tells you everything?" asked Max his tone getting much more aggravated.

May saw Max's change in tone and tried to ease him a bit "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this." she replied trying to have Max remain calm. However it didn't seem to be working as Max was slowly getting more and more aggravated every passing second "He needs me in a cage, is that it?" asked Max in a much more aggravated tone than he was in a few seconds prior.

May moved forward and put her hand over Max's as a last ditch effort to help him calm down she then began to speak "No one's gonna put you in a..." she began only to be cut off by Max slamming both of his hands down on the table in an aggressive manner "Stop lying to me!" shouted Max the thunderous tone of his voice made May immediately react by reaching under the table retrieving her 9mm pistol and pointed it at Max waiting for the Hulk to emerge.

However instead of the Hulk the only person May could see standing in front of her was Max smiling he then spoke "I'm sorry that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do." began Max the small smile still present on his face. "Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the 'Other Guy'" paused Max as he pointed at his chest "Doesn't make a mess." resumed Max "Okay?, May..." said Max still keeping his eyes on May to see what she would do.

Then May still warily pointing her pistol at Max hesitated for a few seconds before lowering her pistol and using her left hand activated and spoke into her earpiece "Stand down, we're good here." ordered May in a soft tone as outside the several dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers lowered their weapons following their orders.

Back inside of the house Max looked over at May and gave her his best charming smile as he spoke "Just you and me?, huh." said Max as he quoted the words that May had said to him a few minutes ago as May looked at him for once somebody actually scared her but she hoped that, that would be the only time.

Xxx

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Analytical Room we see Fury facing several large monitors as he held a conference with the World Security Council the first one displayed was a man in his late thirties to early forties with red spiky hair this was Lance, on the monitor next to him was a man in his early to mid forties with dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail this was Bruno, on the monitor next to Bruno was a woman who looked to be in her early to mid sixties with paling blonde hair this was Agatha, and the fourth and final monitor displayed a woman in her early forties with long red hair tied into a ponytail like Bruno and large oval glasses this was Lorelei.

Lance was the first to speak "This is out of line Director, you're dealing with forces that you can't control." said Lance as he looked down at Fury from his monitor. "You ever been in a war Councilman Lance?, in a firefight?" began Fury as he looked at Lance's monitor "Did you ever feel an overabundance of control?" finished Fury while still holding his gaze against the monitor.

Lance then looked back down at Fury and spoke again "Are you saying that this "Asgard" is declaring war on our planet?" asked Lance while meeting Fury's gaze. "No not Asgard, Drew Laufeyson." said Fury correcting Lance's statement. "He can't be working alone, what about the other one his brother?" asked Lorelei speaking up.

Fury then shifted his gaze from Lance's to Lorelei's monitor to speak to her "Well our intelligence says, Brock Odinson is not a hostile." began Fury "But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help it's up to us." finished Fury while staring at each of the other member's monitors.

Then Lance spoke up while looking at Fury "Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2, it was designed for exactly..." Lance was cut off when Fury decided to interject and inform the council "Phase 2 isn't ready yet our enemy is, we need a response team." said Fury while looking at Lance's monitor.

Lance let out a sigh before he spoke again to Fury "The Avengers Initiative was shut down." said Lance while looking down at Fury his facial expression could only mean **"The initiative was shut down, you have to stop believing it would work it wouldn't."** "This isn't about The Avengers though." said Fury earning a glare from Lance "You're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of the entire human race to a handful of freaks." said Lance clearly disgusted by the idea.

Fury then looked back up at Lance's monitor as well as looking at the other three "I'm not leaving anything to anyone, we need a response team." began Fury "These people might be isolated and even unbalanced, but with the right push they can be exactly what we need them to be." finished Fury. "You believe?" was all Lorelei was able to say then Lance spoke "War isn't won by sentiment Director." said Lance while looking at Fury. Fury then looked up at all four of the council members and spoke "No, it's won by soldiers." was all he said.

Xxx

We then see a man in a gym doing what every person does when they're in a gym beating the shit out of a punching bag and the person doing this was a man in his mid thirties with black downward spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt, tan cargo pants, white sneakers, and red boxing gloves on his hands this was Ash Rogers better wise known as "Captain America" and he was focused on one thing at the movement and it was beat the living shit out of the punching bag in front of him.

And to Ash every time he punched the bag another memory of his past would pop up he would then hit the bag harder to repress the painful memories the first memory flashback showed him running alongside his men through a forest leading them against Team Flare's forces as he was dodging bullets, mortars, and Tesseract energy firearms.

Remembering that memory made Ash hit the bag harder then another flashback showed him fighting an armored Team Flare soldier and him kneeing the soldier in the jaw knocking him down into the ground as he raised his shield to deflect a Tesseract energy firearm. Remembering that memory as well made Ash hit the bag even harder.

Then another flashback appeared in his mind it was the one where he was piloting the Team Flare aircraft rigged with explosives "There's not enough time, I gotta put it in the water." said flashback Ash as the aircraft crashed into the Arctic Ocean. Remembering that memory was pushing Ash to the edge as his rage was building up so were his punches as the bag was taking everything he had as Ash was pooling more of his rage into his punches as he remembered countless flashbacks one after the other. First it was his transformation into a super soldier, then to his arch nemesis Lysandre the Red Skull leader of Team Flare raising the Tesseract above his head, and finally to his discovery as a voice echoed in his head as we see a half frozen Ash Rogers laying on a medical slab as two S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists scan him with hi-tech devices checking his vitals as the device beeps one of them looks on and speaks "Oh my God, this guy's still alive." he said.

However that final memory pushed Ash over the edge as he punched the bag with all of his pent up rage and hit it so hard that the chain holding it in place snapped as the bag goes flying forward until it hits the wall dumping out all of its sand in the process.

After taking a few deep breaths from releasing seventy years worth of repressed rage Ash then picked up another bag that was laying on the floor next to another dozen and hooked it into place as he starts punching again however a voice called out and got his attention "Trouble sleeping?" asked Fury he stood behind Ash and started walking towards him.

Ash then looked back at Fury then went back to punching the bag as he spoke "I slept for seventy years sir, I think I've had my fill." replied Ash as he slowly stopped punching the bag clearly exhausted after having released all of his rage. Fury then spoke "Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world." said Fury as he stopped close to the super soldier as Ash started walking towards the bench where his bag was as he unraveled the tape off of his hands with Fury in tow.

Then Ash spoke again as he sat down on the bench "When I went under the world was at war, I woke up and they say we won." began Ash "But they didn't say what we lost." finished Ash as he looked up at Fury. Fury then decided to speak "We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently." he said while looking at Ash.

"So, are you here with a mission sir?" asked Ash to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. "I am." said Fury who also gave Ash a nod when Ash spoke "You trying to get me back in the world?" asked Ash hoping for a positive response from Fury. "Trying to save it." said Fury as he handed Ash a file with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the front as Ash opened the file he saw photographs of the Tesseract as well as all the notes by Team Flare he then spoke while looking at the file "Team Flare's secret weapon." he said while reading some of the notes in the file.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." began Fury "He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to limitless sustainable energy." "That's something the world sorely needs." finished Fury. Knowing that the Tesseract had most likely been stolen Ash then looked up at Fury, handed back the file, and spoke "Who took it from you?" he asked.

Fury then took back the file and spoke "He's called 'Drew Laufeyson', he's not from around here." began Fury "There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in, the world has gotten even stranger than you already know." finished Fury.

Ash then spoke as he stood up from the bench, grabbed his bag, and was ready to leave "At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me." said Ash as he started walking towards the exit. "Ten bucks says you're wrong." began Fury as he looked at Ash's back he then continued speaking "There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment." finished Fury as Ash walked over and picked up a punching bag then he started walking out of the gym as Fury spoke one last time while Ash was in earshot "Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" asked Fury.

Ash then spoke one last time before he was out of earshot "You should have left it in the ocean." was all he could say.

Xxx

Out in the ocean when then hear metallic breathing as the source of the breathing is seen as a man wearing a hi-tech suit of hot rod red and gold armor is seen cutting what appears to be a pipeline with a laser that's being emitted from the palm of his suit this the superhero Ironman.

And after a piece of the pipe breaks off Ironman then places a strange device that appears to be an energy reactor core on the exposed wiring of the pipe as it rotates and expands into position while glowing with energy. Seeing that his work was now complete Ironman then rockets out of the water like a missile as he then clears the surface and then fires off flying towards the glowing night city of Lilycove.

"We're all good on this end, the rest is up to you." spoke Ironman as he was flying through the Lilycove skyline. Then a woman's voice is then heard over his comm. channel "You disconnected the transition lines?, are we off the grid?" she asked.

Ironman then spoke "Yep, Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." he said as he was swerving around buildings trying to get to his destination. The woman then spoke again "Assuming that the Arc reactor takes over and actually works?" she asked her voice containing a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, I assume." "Light her up." said Ironman as he closed in on the spot. Then after a few seconds a large building then started to become illuminated by thousands of lights as on the side a sign in big bold glowing letters read **"STARK"** displayed.

"How does it look from out there?" asked the woman. "Like Christmas, but with a little more... me." said Ironman while looking through the lenses of his helmet. "You definitely gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign, you gotta do some press." began the woman "I'm out at the Indigo Plateau tomorrow, as well as working on the zoning for the next billboards."

Then Ironman spoke to the woman "Serena you're killing me and the moment remember?, enjoy the moment." said Ironman to his girlfriend Serena Potts as he flew up and hovered vertically over a landing pad before descending onto it. Then he landed on the pad as he started walking forward numerous pairs of robotic arms emerged from the floor and began removing his suit as he walked, first starting at his helmet as his earpiece sounded and over it spoke "Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line for you." said Ironman's AI butler C.L.E.M.O.N.T.

"I'm not in." began Ironman as one of the arms then removed his helmet revealing his face "I'm actually out, if I remember." finished Ironman as his chest armor was being removed. "Sir, I'm afraid that he's insisting." said C.L.E.M.O.N.T. as Ironman's boots were the last to be removed "Grow a spine C.L.E.M.O.N.T., I've got a date." spoke Ironman as we see his full appearance he was in his mid thirties with spiky auburn hair and black eyes, was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt with the words **"Black Sabbath"** on the front, black jeans, and black sneakers this was Gary Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist as well as the smartest person on Earth.

Xxx

We then see a woman in her early thirties with short honey blonde hair and cyan, was wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt, and jean shorts "Levels are holding steady...I think." said Serena as she looked up at several monitors displaying hundreds of lines of coding representing the energy levels.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." began Gary as he walked into the room "Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" asked Gary as he finished walking and stood by Serena as she turned to look at him.

"Ah, well I really wouldn't know now would I?" asked Serena as she gave a slight grin to her boyfriend. Then Gary gently grabbed Serena and looked into her cyan eyes with his black ones he then spoke "What are you talking about?, all of this came from you." said Gary as he spun his right index finger before pointing it at Serena.

Then Serena looked back into Gary's eyes "No, all of this came from that." said Serena as she pointed at the Arc reactor in Gary's chest. Gary then spoke "Come on, give yourself some of the credit." "Stark Tower is your baby, at least give yourself..." hesitated Gary before he resumed "Twelve percent." he finished.

"Twelve percent?" asked Serena in a clearly upset tone of disbelief. Gary quickly interjected hope to change Serena's attitude "An argument can be made for fifteen." he said. "But twelve percent?, for my baby?" asked Serena as she walked away from the monitors towards the circular couch dug into the floor with Gary in tow.

Then Gary took a seat on the couch next to Serena and spoke "Well I did do all the heavy lifting, literally I lifted the heavy things. " And sorry but the security snafu?, that was on you." said Gary "And my private elevator..." said Gary only to be cut off by Serena "You mean **'our private elevator'**?" asked Serena. "Yeah it was teeming with sweaty workmen." "I'm going to pay for that comment in some subtle way, aren't I?" asked Gary. "It's not gonna be that subtle." said Serena as she poured two glasses champagne one for her and the other for Gary"I'll tell you what, next building's gonna say **'POTTS'** on the side." said Gary as he took his glass from Serena. "Well knowing you, it'll only say it on the lease." said Serena **(A/N Whoa man somebody get some ice for that burn.)**

Then Gary was about to propose a toast when he stopped "Call your mom, can you bunk over?" asked Gary earning a small laugh from Serena. However they heard a beep which caught their attention "Excuse me sir the telephone is for you, I believe my protocols are being overwritten." said C.L.E.M.O.N.T. before deactivating.

"Mr. Stark we need to talk." said the voice of Agent Elm Coulson. Gary let out a sigh as he picked up his cellphone and spoke into it "You have reached the life model decoy of Gary Stark, please leave a message." said Gary in a bored tone. "This is urgent." said Elm in a demanding voice. "Yeah, then leave it urgently." said Gary just as the elevator doors opened to reveal Elm.

Gary then pointed at Elm "Security breach." he then looked over at Serena "That's on you." he said. "Mr. Stark." said Elm while walking in carrying what looked like a black laptop with him as Serena stood up to greet the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent "Elm, come in." she said as she walked over to him. Gary looked on in confusion as he stood up and walked over with Serena "Elm?, uh his first name is Agent." said Gary.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." said Serena as she stood in front of Elm. "Yeah, which is why he can't stay." said Gary putting on a phony smile. Elm then holds out the laptop in front of Gary "We need you to look this over." he said in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I don't like to be handed things." said Gary but Serena immediately grabbed his champagne glass, took the laptop from Elm, and handed it to Gary "That's alright though, 'cause I love to be handed things." she said as she drank from Gary's glass.

Gary then looked up at Elm with an annoyed expression on his face "You should know that official consulting hours are between eight and five every Thursday." said Gary while staring directly at Elm. "Well this isn't a consultation." said Elm before Serena spoke "Is this about The Avengers?" she asked however the moment Elm stared at her she quickly stuttered out a response "Which I know nothing about." she finished.

Then Gary turned around and walked off towards one of the monitors as he opened the laptop "I thought The Avengers Initiative was scrapped?, and I didn't even qualify." he said. Then Serena spoke "I didn't know that either." was all she could say. Then Gary spoke up catching Serena and Elm's attention "Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." he said as he stood near the monitors.

Then Serena turned over and looked at Elm as she nodded her head "That I did know." she said as Elm shook his head and spoke "This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Then Gary called across the room "Whatever, Miss Potts got a minute?" asked Gary as Serena put up one finger meaning **"One minute."** as she strolled over to Gary as she downloaded the data from the laptop and connected it to one of the monitors.

Gary then looked over at Serena and spoke "I thought we were having a moment." Serena then stared back at Gary "Yeah, well I was having twelve percent of a moment." she said back in a sarcastic tone. **(A/N Damn she's** **burning** **him into nothing.)** "This seems kinda serious, Elm's pretty shaken." said Serena Gary then spoke "How did you notice?, why is he Elm?" asked Gary in a frustrated tone. Serena then stared at the files that Gary was downloading onto the monitors "What is all of this anyway?" she asked Gary "This is." began Gary as the files downloaded and displayed holographic images of different profiles.

The first hologram displayed the large creature known as the Hulk lifting a Humvee and slamming it several times into the ground as he let out a loud growl as he was being shot with hundreds of rounds of ammunition but none of them pierced his skin. The second hologram displayed Captain America in action fighting on numerous battlefields fighting against Team Flare soldiers, while the third hologram displayed a large metal suit of armor being tossed around in a gigantic twister as thunder boomed and a bolt of lightning struck, and the fourth and final hologram displayed a 4-D image of the Tesseract.

After seeing all of this Serena then spoke "I'm going to take that jet to the Indigo Plateau tonight." she said not taking her eyes off of the monitors. "I thought you said tomorrow?" asked Gary "Well you've got homework, you've got a lot of homework." said Serena. Gary then looked over at Serena "Well what if I didn't?" he asked then Serena looked over at Gary "If you didn't?" she asked "Yeah." replied Gary.

Serena then spoke "You mean if you finished?" she asked earning a nod from Gary "Well then." Serena leaned in close and whispered into Gary's ear as Gary has a stupefied look on his face and gasps while Elm looks away in embarrassment. "Gary then spoke after Serena finished whispering " Square deal, fly safe." as Serena kisses him on the lips as Serena then walks over to Elm and they both walk towards the elevator. While Serena and Elm leave Gary then reaches out and picks up the 4-D hologram of the Tesseract in his hand as he looks at it with a worried expression on his face **"I've got a bad feeling about this."** was all he could think.

So yeah guys The Avengers are being brought together and their identities are all known with Ash as Steve Rogers/Captain America, May as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Gary as Tony Stark/Ironman, Max as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Brock as Thor, and Ritchie as Clint Barton/Hawkeye also I had Serena as Pepper Potts and before anyone asks no May and Max aren't getting into a relationship just because Black Widow and Hulk were in one in Age of Ultron since Ash and May are going to get into a relationship but yeah anyways Chapter 3 will be up soon see ya guys later Gold Quantum Ranger out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys what's up? I'm back and ready to continue with the story with another chapter of Pokémon Avengers in the previous chapter we were introduced to the other four members of the Avengers, and in this chapter shit is really going to go down.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Avengers, The Pokémon Company and Marvel/Disney do respectfully.

Chapter: 3 Assembling the team

In the breaking daylight a hi-tech S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet flew through the sky on its way to the rendezvous point. Aboard the Quinjet sitting on one of the benches in the back of the hi-tech aircraft was Ash Rodgers who was looking at a tablet that displayed combat footage of the Hulk engaging the military.

"We're about forty minutes out from base sir." said one of the Quinjet's pilots to Elm Coulson who was sitting at a console but then later took off the headphone devices that he was wearing, stood up from his seat, and walked over to Ash who was still watching the combat footage of the Hulk.

"So, this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" asked Ash while Elm stood near him. "A lot of people were, you were the world's first superhero." "Banner thought that gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." replied Elm.

Ash then kept his focus on the tablet as the Hulk proceeded to lift and slam a Humvee into the ground continuously as Ash spoke "It really didn't go his way, did it?" asked Ash as the Hulk still continued his assault on the Humvee. "Not so much, when he's not that thing though the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." replied Elm as Ash immediately looked up at him and stared in confusion as to who Stephen Hawking was.

Elm then noticed Ash's confused expression and immediately spoke up "He's sort of like a smart person." explained Elm to Ash helping him understand what he meant. "I gotta say it's an honor to meet you, officially." said Elm as he felt like he was going to explode with excitement as he was literally standing next to his idol.

"I sort of met you, I mean I watched you while you were sleeping." began Elm as Ash looked down, stoop up, turned off the tablet, put it down on the bench, and walked over towards the cockpit with Elm following. Knowing that he might have chosen the wrong words Elm continued speaking "I mean that I was present while you were unconscious from the ice, and it's just a huge honor to have you onboard this Quinjet." finished Elm as he stood next to Ash looking outside the front viewport of the cockpit.

"Well I hope that I'm the right man for the job." said Ash as Elm immediately spoke after Ash was finished "Oh you are absolutely, and uh we've made some modifications to the uniform." "I had a little design input." said Elm while looking at Ash. "The uniform?, aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashioned though?" asked Ash. "With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." said Elm while giving the super soldier a confident grin.

Xxx

Inside an underground tunnel we then see two soldiers running down the hallway running directly into an underground laboratory, as around the lab several scientists are seen working on different pieces of technology. While in the back of the lab Dr. Birch Selvig is seen working on a new CMS coil device with two other scientists as Drew is seen sitting cross legged on the floor meditating as his scepter glows and begins warping the area around him as he saw the throne room that he had previously been in.

He then sees an image of **"The Other"** appear before him as he spoke to a being who was off to the side of Drew and couldn't be seen "The Chitauri grow restless." said The Other to the person as he emerged to be the past version of Drew "Let them gird themselves, I will lead them in a glorious battle." said Past Drew with a hint of pride evident in his voice.

The Other then looked over at him and spoke "Battle?, against the meager might of Earth?" asked The Other. "Glorious, not lengthy and if your force is as formidable as you claim." began Drew only to be interrupted by The Other. "You question us?, you question **"Him"**?" **"** He who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out and defeated?" said The Other only to be interrupted by Drew "I was a king!, the rightful king of Asgard and I was betrayed!" yelled Drew.

"Your ambition is little to **"Him"** , born of nothing but childish need." "For we look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil to us." said The Other. Drew then stepped up closer as if to challenge The Other he then spoke "But you don't have the Tesseract." said Drew as The Other then immediately charged over to attack him only stopping when Drew raised his scepter.

"I don't threaten, but until I open the doors and your force is mine to command." "You are but words to me." said Drew as he lowered his scepter and a large snake-like creature slithered around the area. The Other then looked at Drew and let out a sneer as he spoke "You will have your war Asgardian, but if you fail and the Tesseract is kept from us there will be no realm, no barren moon, and no crevice where **"He"** can't find you." "You think you know pain?, **" He"** will make you long for something as sweet as pain." said The Other as he placed his hand on Drew's head and the memory of the pain was enough to snap Drew out of his meditation.

Xxx

We then see the Quinjet approach and land on a massive battleship in the middle of the ocean. Ash and Elm then descend down the opening stepping onto the battleship as a familiar brunette agent approached them. "Now I want you to be very careful when you're unloading the Captain's gear." said Elm as he and Ash looked over at May who stood before them, "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." said Elm as he introduced the two.

Ash then started feeling his cheeks warm up as he looked at May **"Holy smokes, she's beautiful."** thought Ash with a small blush visible on his cheeks. However Ash shook his head he had a job to do then when it was done he would talk to May, he then straightened himself and nodded to her in a respectful manner "Ma'am." was all he was able to say.

"Hi." was all May was able to say to Ash as she looked over at Elm "They need you on the bridge, they're commencing the worldwide face recognition." she said. Elm then nodded and spoke "Right, see you there." said Elm as he immediately walked off towards the bridge of the battleship.

 **"Great now I'm stuck with him and he's so handsome."** thought May as she looked dreamily at Ash for a second before she shook the thoughts from her mind **"No we have a job to do first then I'll talk to him."** May then walked forward leading Ash across the flight deck "It was quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice, I thought Elm was gonna swoon." "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" asked May while Ash adopted a confused expression on his face.

"Trading cards?" asked Ash in a confused tone not knowing that he even had any trading cards. May then looked over at him for a brief second and spoke "Yeah they're vintage, he's really proud of them." said May as she immediately turned her head and looked away from Ash as she started to feel her cheeks warm up.

Then in front of them the two then see Max walking around confused as he seemed to be in a nervous hell. Noticing the scientist in front of him Ash jogged over to meet him, when he got close Ash called out Max's name to get his attention.

"Dr. Banner." said Ash catching Max's attention as he walked up to him and extended out his hand. Max looked at the hand for a brief second and shook it. "Oh yeah hi, they said that you'd be coming." said Max as the handshake stopped, "Word is that you can find the cube." said Ash. Max then shook a bit and looked around nervously "Is that the only word on me?" he asked as Ash answered his question "Only word I care about." replied Ash as he pat Max on the shoulder easing the scientist.

Max then stopped shaking as he took in the sentiment he then gestured to all of the modern day equipment on the battleship as he spoke to Ash "This must be strange for you, all of this?" asked Max. Then Ash looked to his right as he saw a drill Sergeant training some S.H.I.E.L.D. cadets by having them jog across the flight deck "Well this all actually seems kind of familiar." said Ash as May spoke up getting both Ash and Max's attention.

"Gentlemen you may want to step inside for a minute, since it's gonna get a little hard to breathe." said May as the battleship started to shake and an agent spoke over the PA system "All units strap down weapons and vehicles on the flight deck." "All units strap down weapons and vehicles on the flight deck." he repeated as S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel then went about strapping the jets and other equipment down to the flight deck.

Ash then looked on in confusion "Is this a submarine?" he asked as Max then spoke "Really?, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" he asked as both him and Ash heard a sound on the side of the battleship and decided to investigate.

When they got to the side Ash and Max were then shocked to see a large metal fan-like turbine emerge from the ocean as the battleship known as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier began to lift into the air in VTOL flight as Ash looked on in awe and Max smiled "Oh no, this is much worse." said Max in almost a laughing tone as May walked up to them and escorted them to the Helicarrier's bridge.

Xxx

We then see May leading Ash and Max down a short corridor as they approach a pair of doors that part allowing the three to enter the bridge. And as soon as they entered the bridge the three could see a flurry of activity as dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are seen working at their stations typing on computers as Agent Ivy Hill could be heard speaking.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol 2187 is in effect." she then turned over to look at Fury "We're at level sir." she said. We then see Fury standing at the elevated command terminal "Good, now let's vanish." he said.

Xxx

Outside the Helicarrier we then see it start to become covered in reflecting mirrors, which then camouflages it into the sky preventing anyone from seeing it.

Xxx

Back in the bridge we then see Ash and Max walk around the glorious gleaming bridge as Fury then steps away from the command terminal and stands next to a science console. "Gentlemen." Fury begins to speak as Ash takes out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to Fury referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again as Fury then pockets the bill.

Fury then walks over to Max and extends his hand and Max then reluctantly shakes it as Fury spoke "Doctor thank you for coming in." said Fury as the handshake stopped. Max then looked at Fury and spoke "Thanks for asking nicely, so uh how long am I staying?" asked Max as Fury answered his question "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, then you're back in the clear." replied Fury.

"So where are you with that?" asked Max as Fury directed his attention to Elm to explain as May is then seen eyeing an image of Ritchie Barton on one of the computer screens. Elm then looked up at Max and spoke "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet." "Cellphones, laptops if it's connected to a satellite then it's eyes and ears for us." said Elm

"But it's still not going to find them in time." said May while looking at Max. "You have to narrow your field, how many spectrometers do have access to?" asked Max. Fury then looked over at Max intrigued by his intelligence and quick thinking "How many are there?" he asked Max.

"Call every lab you know and tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition, at least we could rule out a few places." began Max as he removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt "Do you have somewhere for me to work?" he asked.

Fury then looked over at May as he spoke "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?" he asked as May nodded and walked off leading Max down the hall towards the lab "You're gonna love it doc, we've got all the toys." was all she said.

Xxx

Back in Drew's underground base we see Birch working on the CMS coil device as Ritchie walks in holding a tablet. "Where did you find all of these people?" Birch asked Ritchie. Ritchie then spoke as he was typing on the tablet searching for something "S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies doctor" he then raised the tablet for Birch to see "Is this the stuff that you need?" he asked as the tablet displayed a picture of as well as information on a metal called **"Iridium"**.

Birch then looked up at the tablet and spoke " Yeah Iridium it's found in meteorites and it forms anti-protons." "It's very hard to get ahold of." said Birch. "Yeah especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows that you need it." said Ritchie while looking at Birch who then spoke "Well even I didn't know." began Birch as he looked over and saw Drew approaching "Hey!, the Tesseract has shown me so much, it's more than knowledge it's truth." said Birch while starting to sound like a nutjob.

"Yes I know that." began Drew while staring at Birch he then turned and looked over at Ritchie "What did it show you Agent Barton?" he asked as Ritchie merely responded "My next target." "Tell me what you need." said Drew as Ritchie walked over to a black case and opened it revealing a customized bow as he lifted it out and spoke as he extended the bow "I need a distraction, and an eyeball." was all he said.

Xxx

Back on the bridge of the Helicarrier we see Ash and Elm standing side by side waiting to locate Drew with the satellite facial recognition. After waiting for a few minutes Elm decided to speak up "I mean if it's not too much trouble though." said Elm hoping he could have Ash sign his Captain America trading cards. Ash then looked over at Elm while still keeping his arms crossed "No, no it's fine no problem." said Ash as Elm spoke again. "It's a vintage set and it took me a couple of years to get them all." "Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but..." Elm was then cut off by an agent calling up from his station.

"We've got a hit sixty-seven percent match, wait cross match is now at seventy-nine percent." said the agent as Elm walked over to his station to take a look at the screen "What's the location?" asked Elm as the agent brought up the location on the screen. "Lumiose City, Kalos 28 South Boulevard, he's not exactly hiding though." said the agent. Fury then spoke causing Ash to look over at him "Captain you're up." said Fury as Ash nodded and left the bridge.

Xxx

We then see Drew standing in front of a museum dressed in 21st century attire and with his scepter disguised as a cane then walk up to the entrance of the museum's gala event.

Xxx

Inside the museum we see that the gala is in full swing as couples dance around to the beautiful music of the orchestra, guests drink the expensive champagne and wine, and everyone overall was just having a great time as the curator walked up to the microphone and tapped it to get everyone's attention as he spoke in German.

Xxx

Back on the Helicarrier we then see Ash walk into his locker room as he approaches the steel cabinet in the middle of the room, as the doors are already opened revealing the updated Captain America uniform along with his trusty shield as Ash stood there in silence **"Time to get back in action."** he thought as he approached the cabinet ready to suit up.

Xxx

On the outside of the museum we then see two security guards watching the area while standing in position one on the rooftop while the other is seen on the ground however the first guard hears a noise then looks down to see the second guard fall to the ground dead with an arrow lodged in his neck. The first guard then looks around for the shooter only to be immediately shot through the neck and killed by another arrow as his body falls off the rooftop towards the ground.

We then Ritchie and his crew of possessed soldiers arrive at the door of the locked science building as Ritchie looked at the retinal scanner, reached into his bag, retrieved a S.H.I.E.L.D. eye scanner device, and placed the device over the retinal scanner.

Xxx

Back inside the museum the curator was still speaking to the guests while Drew descended down the stairs from the second floor and began walking towards the curator. When he was only a few feet away Drew then flips his cane in midair as it lands in his hand on the other end and then proceeded to crack the closest guard in the head knocking him unconscious, while Drew then grabs the curator by the collar of his suit and then proceeds to flip him over on top of a marble table of the mythological creature Bilchsteim.

Drew then pulled out an optical torture device from his suit's coat, activates it, and gives the curator an evil grin that could only mean **"Don't worry, this is only going to hurt a lot."** as he then plunges the device into the curator's eye as people around them scream and start to run, the curator twitches in pain, and Drew lets out a malicious evil grin.

Xxx

Back with Ritchie and his team they standby as the device then suddenly projects a hologram of the curator's eye onto the monitor and after a few seconds the screen lights up green signifying that they have access, they then walk in with Ritchie finding the glass and metal cylinder capsule containing the Iridium which they then proceed to leave the area with.

Xxx

Back inside the museum guests are seen running out of the museum as Drew slowly walks out behind them and his suit then materializes back into his Asgardian armor complete with his golden horned helmet while his cane returned back to the form of his scepter.

As Drew was crossing the street away from the museum he looks over to see a Police cruiser approaching however he merely discharges an energy blast from his scepter which then sends the cruiser flying. Drew then catches up to the fleeing crowd "Kneel before me." he said however the crowd ignores him only to see another Drew appear blocking their path then another as soon three more Drews surround them.

Having enough of being ignored Drew then raises his scepter to its zenith and smashes it down to the ground "I said, kneel!" yells out Drew as the entire crowd then becomes quiet and immediately kneels before him as Drew holds out his arms embracing and smiling.

"Is this not more simple?, is this not your unnatural state?" "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity." "You were made to be ruled, in the end you will always kneel." gloated Drew. However in the crowd an elderly man began to stand up and looked at Drew and spoke "Not to men like you." he said then Drew looked back and let out a small chuckle "There are no men like me." he said while looking back at the elderly man.

However the elderly man held his ground as he spoke once again while looking back at Drew "There are always men like you." he said while Drew raised his scepter "Look to your elder people, let him be an example." said Drew as he then pointed his scepter at the man intending to execute him as he fired off a beam of energy. However a blur of blue descended down in front of the man protecting him as Drew's beam was deflected back at him knocking him to the ground, he then looked up to see the object that stopped his blast was a large metallic disk that had three red and white stripes on it, a blue circle in the middle, and on that blue circle was a large white star.

Then out from behind the shield emerged its owner Captain America dressed in his new uniform that consisted of a primarily blue suit and mask, red and white stripes on his abdomen, red gloves and boots, and a silvery-white star on his chest. Ash then descended down the short flight of stairs past the crowd as he spoke "You know the last time I was in Kalos and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." said Ash as he stood in front of the crowd defending them.

Drew then used his scepter to stand as he looked back at Ash and spoke "The soldier from the great war, the man out of time." he said as Ash then spoke back "It wasn't that great, and I'm not the one that's out of time." said Ash as the Quinjet arrived hovering behind him it then lowered and aimed a rotary designed minigun at Drew as May spoke over the speakers "Drew drop the weapon and stand down." she said.

However Drew then immediately shot a blast from his scepter May maneuvered the Quinjet narrowly missing the blast as back on the ground Ash then hurled his shield at Drew as it connected with the Asgardian's helmet knocking him off balance, after hitting Drew with his shield Ash closed at speeds comparable to an Olympic athlete as he then gives Drew a much deserved knuckle sandwich with extra pain and hold the mercy, but Drew then grabs Ash as he's about to slug him again by the arm and throws him into the ground dazing the super soldier, as Ash props himself on one knee to stand Drew points the tip of his scepter against Ash's mask "Kneel." he commanded "Not today." said Ash as he flipped and cracked Drew in the side of the head with his leg, however Drew then grabs Ash's leg and performs a judo move and flips Ash over and into the ground.

Xxx

In the Quinjet May was watching Ash get the shit kicked out of him as she was trying to shoot Drew with the minigun and take him down. "I can't get a lock, this guy's all over the place." she said then suddenly the loud rock n' roll of AC/DC's **"Shoot to thrill"** then overrides the Quinjet's speakers. Then May heard a voice over the comm. "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" asked Gary as May put on a smile "Hello Gary." was all she was able to say as Ironman immediately flew past the Quinjet and closed in on his target at unmatched speed.

Xxx

Back on the ground Ash and Drew then looked up at the sky only to see Ironman fly in and shoot his repulsors at Drew knocking him on his ass into the ground as Ironman then descended onto the ground and landed like a badass as the last note of **"Shoot to thrill"** played, he then stood up and pulled out every piece of technology that his suit had and aimed it at Drew "Make your move Reindeer Games." he said as Drew put up his hands to surrender as his armor materialized away.

"Good move." said Gary as he returned the technology back to the inside of his suit as Ash walked up to him and spoke "Mr. Stark." he said as Gary turned his helmet to look at Ash "Captain." he said. Then May lowered the Quinjet and landed it on the ground "Alright boys we can do introductions later, just get Drew on board we have a schedule to stick to." she said over Ash and Gary's comms. "Gotcha, get your ass up." said Gary as he reached out and grabbed Drew by the arm and dragged him towards the landing ramp of the Quinjet as Ash followed and shook his head **"I'm getting too old for this shit."** he thought as he boarded the Quinjet and it took off to bring Drew into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.

Xxx

May was flying the Quinjet back to rendezvous with the Helicarrier while listening to Fury speak to her over her headset "Has he said anything?" asked Fury. May merely replied "Nothing yet." before Fury spoke again "Just get him here, we're low on time." he said before the radio went silent after Fury disconnected the line.

Xxx

In the cargo hold of the Quinjet we see Drew tied to his seat while being under watchful eye from Ash and Gary the former having pulled back his mask like a hood while the latter had removed his helmet. Then Ash spoke up and whispered to Gary "I don't like it." he said only for Gary to immediately speak after he was finished "What?, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" he asked while keeping his eyes on Drew, "I don't ever remember it being that easy to take somebody that strong down, this guy packs one hell of a whallop." replied Ash.

"Still you are pretty spry for an elderly fellow, what's your thing Pilates?" asked Gary catching Ash's attention. "What?" was all Ash was able to ask while also having a confused look on his face Gary immediately noticed Ash's confusion and explained "It's like callisthenics." "You might have missed a couple things, you know doing time as a Capsicle." said Gary with sarcasm in his voice while Ash looked at Gary finally meeting his ego match.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." said Ash while looking Gary in the eyes. "Yeah there's a lot of things that Fury doesn't tell you." said Gary with sarcasm still evident as suddenly a bolt of lightning nearly hits the Quinjet making it shake violently.

Xxx

Inside the cockpit May looked out through the viewport of the cockpit as she spoke "Where's this coming from?" she asked as she looked over to her co-pilot only receiving a shrugged shoulders expression meaning **"I don't know."**

Xxx

Back in the cargo hold Ash noticed that Drew was staring out the window intently as the loud bellowing of thunder could be heard. "What's the matter?, scared of a little lightning?" asked Ash before Drew spoke "I'm not overly fond of what follows." he replied.

Xxx

We then see a figure land on top of the Quinjet with a mighty thud, however his identity wouldn't be hidden by the shadows for too long as a bolt of lighting cracked through the sky allowing for his appearance to be seen fully as he had brown spiky hair, his eyes were closed preventing anyone from seeing what color they were, wearing ancient Viking style chainmail armor with a red cape, and was holding a large metal hammer this was Brock Odinson Norse god of thunder.

Xxx

Back in the cargo hold knowing that a fight was coming their way Gary then instinctively grabbed his helmet and put it on as it locked into position and its eyes lit up blueish-white. He then walked over to the ramp control panel, pressed the button, and the ramp lowered as Gary prepared to fly out. Then Ash turned his head around only having just finished pulling on his mask, he then turned towards Gary "What are you doing?" he asked as Brock then landed on the ramp and marched forward his mighty hammer Mjolnir in hand.

Gary then raised his arm and was about to fire a repulsor blast at Brock but he wasn't fast enough as in one fluid motion Brock hit Gary in the chest of his suit knocking him over, reached over and grabbed Drew pulling him from his seat, and spinning Mjolnir launching both him and his brother into the night. Gary then got back to his feet and let out an annoyed sigh showing how pissed off he was "And now there's that guy." he said as he walked over towards the landing ramp.

Xxx

Back in the cockpit May looked back and spoke to the two "Another Asgardian?" was all she asked.

Xxx

Ash then looked at Gary's back as he continued walking over to the landing ramp "Do you think that guy's a friendly?" he asked. "It doesn't matter if he frees Drew or kills him, then the Tesseract's lost." said Gary as he got to the landing ramp and stood there for a second as he was getting ready to fly off the Quinjet before Ash spoke "Stark, we need a plan of attack." he said as Gary then turned his head to look back at him "I have a plan, attack." said Gary like a badass as he flew out of the Quinjet in pursuit of Brock.

Then Ash looked around the cargo hold before he found the parachutes, unstrapped one, and began putting it on.

Xxx

In the cockpit May turned around from the controls to see Ash putting the parachute on "I'd sit this one out Cap." said May as she looked skeptically as the Quinjet was thousands of feet in the air and was traveling at supersonic speed and that would make jumping out in a situation like this and surviving virtually impossible.

Xxx

"I don't see how I can." said Ash as he then looked up from strapping on the parachute and stared into May's eyes for a second as he finished strapping on the parachute and walked over to pick up his shield.

Xxx

In the cockpit May had the co-pilot fly so she could speak to Ash "These guys that we're dealing with come from legends, they're basically gods." she said hoping to talk Ash out of doing this but it's obvious that she didn't know that once Ash Rodgers set his mind on something he would go with it until the very end.

Xxx

Back in the cargo hold Ash had just finished locking the straps on the inside of the shield to the wrist cuff of his uniform as he spoke "There's only one God ma'am and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't dress like that." said Ash as he turned around, gave May a salute, and jumped out of the Quinjet.

Xxx

While in the cockpit May stared back into the cargo hold looking at the spot where Ash had been a few seconds ago **"Please Ash be safe and come back to me so I can tell you how I really feel about you."** thought May as she went back to helping the co-pilot fly the Quinjet.

Xxx

Somewhere out in the European mountains we then see Brock descend onto one of the cliff faces as he throws Drew into the ground as he looked down at his brother "Where is the Tesseract?" he asked Drew who was still lying on the ground Drew then started laughing as he spoke to his older brother "I missed you too." he said while still laughing. However Brock seemed to have gotten more aggravated with his brother's immaturity "Do I look to be in a gaming mood Drew?!" he called out his question however Drew then immediately spoke up after Brock asked his question "Oh you should thank me Brock." "With the Bifrost gone how much dark magic did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here?, to your precious Earth. replied Drew in an evil venomous tone.

Brock then proceeded to drop Mjolnir clearly pissed causing the mountain to shake as he grabbed Drew and picked him up by his collar "I thought you were dead." said Brock in a clearly hurt tone at what he thought happened to his brother. "Tell me, did you mourn?" asked Drew as if in an uncaring tone "We all did, as well as our father." replied Brock however Drew immediately lifted his index finger and spoke "Your father." he began as he walked over to another side of the cliff face to be away from Brock "He told you my true parentage, did he not?" asked Drew as he finished.

Brock then walked closer trying to close the gap between him and Drew "We were raised together, we played together, and we fought together, do you remember none of that?" asked Brock as Drew then turned around to face him and spoke "I remember a shadow and living in the shade of your greatness, as well as remembering you tossing me into an abyss I who was and should be king!" replied Drew with anger in his voice.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights, no the Earth is under my protection Drew." said Brock while behind him flew two ravens as if watching the brothers. **(A/N In Norse mythology it was said that Odin would send out two ravens to observe the other eight of the nine realms, and when they were finished observing the ravens would return to their perch on Odin's throne and whisper what they saw into his ears.)** Drew then let out a laugh as he spoke to Brock "And you're doing a marvelous job with that." "The humans slaughter each other in droves as they idly fret, I mean to rule them and why should I not?" asked Drew as Brock walked up closer to him.

"So you think that you're above them is that it?" asked Brock clearly disgusted by how his brother was acting, "Well yes." replied Drew as he looked up at Brock clearly unafraid by him as Brock spoke to him once again "Then you miss the truth of ruling brother, the throne would suit you ill." he said as Drew angrily shoved his brother away from him, walked back up to the ledge, turned around, and looked down on Brock as he spoke "I've seen worlds that you've never known about, and I have grown Odinson in my exile." "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it..." Drew was cut off when Brock spoke.

"Who showed you this power?, who controls the would-be-king?" he asked as Drew angrily screamed in his face "I am a king!" he yelled only for Brock to once again grab him by the collar and pull him in until he was face to face with his brother "Not here!, you give up the Tesseract and give up this poisonous dream!" began Brock as he let out his anger against Drew then his attitude softened as he continued "Come home." he finished as if begging his brother to stop. Drew then merely shook his head with a mischievous grin on his face "I don't have it." began Drew as Brock held out his right hand and Mjolnir immediately flew into his grasp clearly getting pissed off again as Drew continued "You need the cube to bring me home, and I've sent it off I know not where." he finished as Brock was pointing Mjolnir at his face.

"You listen well brother I..." began Brock only to be cut off as he was knocked off the cliff face by a red and gold blur as Drew shook his head trying to improve his hearing as Brock had disappeared "I'm listening." was all he said.

Xxx

Somewhere in a forest at the base of the mountain Ironman and Brock crash into the ground with the former landing smoothly and the latter smashing his body onto the hard ground as Brock rolled himself onto his feet standing up while Gary walked over stopping a short distance away as the visor on his helmet opened showing his face.

"Don't touch me again." said Brock angrily as he stared back at Gary who looked completely unafraid "Then don't take my stuff." said Gary in a cool, calm, and collected tone. "You have no idea what you're dealing with." said Brock still clearly angry as Gary then looked over his right shoulder before looking back at Brock "Uh Shakespeare in the park?" asked Gary before speaking again "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" asked Gary in a Shakespearean accent clearly insulting Brock's Asgardian garments.

Having had enough of Gary's jokes and sarcasm Brock angrily spoke one more time "This is beyond you metal man, Drew will face Asgardian justice." said Brock as if warning Gary to stand down and walk away. "He gives up the cube then he's all yours until then." began Gary as his helmet's visor clamped down "Stay out of the way, oh and it's **"Ironman"** by the way tourist." finished Gary as he turned around to leave and grab Drew.

However the moment Gary turned around Brock then threw Mjolnir at Ironman as it knocked him into the side of a tree. **(A/N Sheesh talk about a cheap shot and here I thought that Asgardians were honorable like samurai.)**

Xxx

Inside of Gary's helmet we see him look down at his HUD displaying the damage that was inflicted on the suit as he then put on a face that showed that he was pissed off "Okay." was all he was able to say. From the cliff face Drew watched the battle in amusement as Brock held out his hand and Mjolnir flew back to land in his awaiting palm and he swung his hammer getting ready to throw it again, however Gary then propped himself up on one knee, turned around, and fired a repulsor blast hitting Brock dead in the middle of his chest. Then Gary rocketed forward, grabbed Brock by his cape, and threw him into a tree as a way of saying **"Right back at ya bitch."**

Brock then got into a kneeling position on the ground being propped up on his knee as he then raised Mjolnir up to the skies and summoned a large bolt of crackling lightning as he then fired it at Gary, as the armored hero put up his arms blocking his eyes so as not to be blinded by the lightning.

Xxx

Inside Gary's helmet we then see the HUD glowing brighter as C.L.E.M.O.N.T. spoke "Power is at 400% capacity." said the AI Gary then put on a smirk "Now how about that?" he asked rhetorically as he lifted both of his arms and fired an enormous repulsor blast hitting Brock with such force that it even knocked down the mighty god of thunder. Then Gary rocketed into Thor and the two flew off into the night sky.

Xxx

We then see the two doing battle in the night sky as Gary grasps Brock around neck elbowing him in the face and slamming him into the side of the mountain as Brock then springs himself off of the mountain and flew off while taking Ironman with him.

Xxx

We then see Gary and Brock crash back into the same clearing where the fight first started smashing down every tree that was in their way. Gary then grabs Brock and yanks him right up as Brock grabs Gary's gauntlets and proceeds to crush them with ease. Then Gary rotates the gauntlet on his right arm pointing it at Brock's head as he fires a repulsor blast that hits Brock right in the face. Brock then falls back losing his stance as Gary headbutts Brock with his helmet while Brock then arches his head back and headbutts Gary in the helmet which then sends Gary flying across the forest for a few meters. However Gary then flies forward and grabs Brock by his arm as he then spins Brock around and throws him into another tree. Then Gary swings out a left hook however Brock ducks and uses Gary's loss of balance as momentum to grab him, lift him up into the air, and smash him into the ground. Brock then summons Mjolnir back into his hand and swings hoping to incapacitate Gary with it and end the fight however Gary activates his thrusters to skid across the ground and trip Brock over. As Brock got back to his feet he then searched for Gary only for the armored hero to crash into his back knocking the Asgardian off balance as Gary opened up the compartments on his gauntlets revealing hundreds of tiny micro missiles and Brock wielded Mjolnir ready to go round two. However a red, white, and blue shield flew out between them keeping them away form one another as it returned to its owner Captain America as Gary and Brock looked to see Ash standing on top of a small cliff already with his shield strapped back onto his wrist.

"Hey that's enough." called out Ash as he jumped down from the small cliff landing perfectly on his feet as then spoke while looking at Brock "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." he said looking directly into Brock's eyes. "I'm here to put an end to Drew's schemes." said Brock while Ash didn't look convinced at the moment "Then prove it!, put that hammer down." said Ash as an order instead of a request.

Then Gary spoke up "Um, yeah, no bad call there!, he loves his hammer!" called out Gary before Brock backhanded him across the forest for the third time this night. Brock then looked angrily at Ash all of his patience completely gone he then raised his hammer and then called out to Ash "You want me to put the hammer down?!" he called out his question as he then leapt high into the air raising Mjolnir to its zenith.

Ash then crouched down and put his shield up as Brock then descended striking his hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion was given off as the Vibranium alloy of the shield absorbed and dispersed Mjolnir's kinetic energy as a massive shockwave blasted through the area knocking over even more trees. **(A/N Jeez if Mjolnir a weapon capable of annihilating entire worlds can do that just imagine what would happen if Superman used the Infinite Mass Punch and hit the shield I think that the shockwave would destroy half of the planets, moons, and asteroids in the Solar system.)**

Then Gary moved a large piece of wood off of himself and stood while Brock did the same however Ash hadn't moved a millimeter as all three men stood in the clearing looking at one another as Ash spoke "Are we done here?" was all he could ask. Then while Gary went to go grab Drew Ash explained the situation that they were looking for the Tesseract and only Drew knew where it was and that once they got it back in their possession Brock could then take Drew back to Asgard to face justice. As Gary landed on the ground he informed Ash and Brock that he contacted May and gave her their coordinates, then within minutes May landed the Quinjet and the heroes boarded with Drew as the Quinjet then took off to rendezvous with the Helicarrier.

So yeah guys the team has been brought together and some of the members have gotten along while others are off to a rocky start but yeah it kind of sucks that Ash was Captain America and that Drew kicked his ass. Which really wouldn't happen since I know that Ash would definitely kick Drew's ass everyday of the week and yes I'm building up romance between Ash/Cap and May/Widow since Captain America and Black Widow have been shown numerous times in the comics, animated TV shows, animated movies, and now in the MCU movies shown to be in a loving romantic relationship and the movie canon was changed after Marvel realized that their Widow/Hulk relationship well just sucked but yeah please like and review also chapter 4 will be out soon so yeah see ya guys later Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back sorry about the hiatus life caught up with me but I'm back. In the last chapter we saw Drew captured by our heroes but the Norse god still has one more trick left up his sleeve.

Major Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the Avengers, The Pokémon Company and Marvel/Disney do respectfully.

Chapter: 4 They called it

Deep in the bowels of the Helicarrier we see a squad of at least a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers escorting Drew who was wearing handcuffs down a long corridor. As they pass the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab we see Max conducting research on Drew's scepter, however he then looks up to see Drew staring back at him from the corridor with an evil grin present on his face as Max closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

Xxx

We then see Drew free from his handcuffs standing inside a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury then walks over to a control panel a few feet away from the cell and spoke "In case it's unclear and you try to escape, or if you so much as scratch that glass." said Fury as he began typing on the control panel, then a hatch underneath Drew's cell opens allowing a gust of wind though as Drew looks out from his cell Fury continued speaking "Then it's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works?!" asked Fury as he called out his question.

Fury then gestured to Drew "Ant." then gestured to the cell control panel "Boot." he finished. However Drew put on a smirk and did a light chuckle "It's an impressive cage, not built I think for me." said Drew then Fury spoke back to the Asgardian "It was built for something a lot stronger than you." said Fury as Drew spoke once again "Oh I've heard." began Drew as he looked into one of the cameras in his cell.

Xxx

We then see the Avengers minus two sitting in the briefing room watching the monitor as Drew continued to speak.

Xxx

Back in the detention area we see Drew continue speaking "The mindless beast who makes play that he's still a man." began Drew as he looked away from the camera back towards Fury and continued "How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" asked Drew as he finished.

"How desperate am I?" began Fury feeling aggravated with the Asgardian trickster as he approached the cell getting up in Drew's face as he continued "You threaten my world with war as well as steal a force you can't hope to control." "You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun to you, you have made me very desperate and you might not be glad that you did." finished Fury with anger and annoyance present in his voice.

However Drew seemed to be unaffected by Fury's words "Oh, it burns you to have come so close and to have the Tesseract and its power, unlimited power I might add." "And for what?, a warm light for all of mankind to share and to then be reminded of what real power is." finished Drew.

Fury then gave off a smile as he turned to leave the cell "Well let me know if **"Real Power"** wants a magazine or something." said Fury as he left the detention area leaving Drew in his cell as he then looks back up at the camera and let's an evil grin spread across his face.

Xxx

Back in the briefing room Ash watched the monitor until it went black as he swiped the screen deactivating it as he sat at the head of the table still dressed in his Captain America uniform with the mask pulled back, May sat next to him dressed in a black version of Ivy's jumpsuit while Max and Brock stood in silence before Max spoke up "He really does grow on ya, doesn't he?" asked Max while looking at his three teammates.

"Drew's gonna drag this out on us, so Brock what's his play?" asked Ash while looking up at Brock. Brock then came too from his trance and spoke "He has an army called the Chitauri, they're not of Asgard or any world known and he means to lead them against your people." "They will win him the Earth, and in the end he will return the Tesseract to their leader I suspect." finished Brock while still looking at Ash.

Then Ash put on a serious face "An army from outer space, are you kidding me?" asked Ash before Max spoke up catching everyone's attention "So he's building another portal, that's what he needs Birch Selvig for." said Max.

"Selvig?" asked Brock immediately recognizing the name of one of his friends. "He's an astrophysicist." replied Max to Brock prompting Brock to speak again "He's a friend." May decided to interject into the conversation "Drew has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." she finished.

"Well I wanna know why Drew let us take him, he's not leading an army from here." said Ash as Max then walked over from the wall he was leaning against "I don't think we should be focusing on Drew, that guy's brain is like a bag full of cats you can smell crazy all over him." said Max while standing behind Ash and May.

"You should have care about what you say, Drew is beyond reason but he's of Asgard and he's my brother." said Brock trying to protect his brother's honor however the universe would prove his words wrong when May looked up at him and spoke "He killed eighty people in two days." she said as Brock realized that he chose the wrong words "He's adopted." said Brock while trying to take the blame that he was just given off of him.

"Yeah well let's put the blame game on hold and think about what they need the Iridium for." said Max as a voice called out and Ash, May, Max, and Brock turned to see Gary walking in with a black suit, white button down shirt underneath, a red tie, and black leather shoes along with Elm "It's a stabilizing agent." began Gary before he turned and whispered to Elm "I'll fly you out to Altimare, keep love alive." then when Elm walked back over to his station Gary continued speaking to the other members of the Avengers "It means that the portal won't collapse in on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s facility." said Gary as he walked over towards his teammates skidding near Brock "No hard feelings Point Break you've got a mean swing." said Gary as he tapped Brock's arm causing Brock to instinctively look down at his arm. "It also means that the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Drew wants." finished Gary.

Then Gary stood at the command terminal and spoke to the bridge crew "Uh, raise the mid-mast and chip the top sails." said Gary who received curious looks from the crew wondering what the hell he just said "That man is playing Galaga." said Gary while gesturing to one of the operators "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." then Gary looked at both monitors on both sides of him then back to Ivy "How does Fury even see these?" he asked. "He turns." said Ivy nonchalantly "Sounds exhausting." "The rest of the raw materials needed, Agent Barton can get ahold of pretty easily." "However the only major component he needs is a power source of high energy density." said Gary as he stuck a small button size hacking device under one of the monitors "Something to kick start the cube." finished Gary as he walked back over to the others.

Ivy then looked over at Gary "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" she asked. "Last night." began Gary as he continued "The packet with Selvig's notes and the extraction theory papers, am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked then Ash spoke up "Does Drew need any particular kind of power source?" asked the super soldier hoping to get an answer out of Gary.

"He would have to heat the cube to one hundred and twenty million Kelvin, just to break through the Coulomb barrier." began Max as Gary caught up with him and spoke back to the gamma expert "Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." then Max spoke back "Well if he could do that he then could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." finished Max as Gary looked at him intrigued. "Finally someone in this room who speaks English." said Gary while walking over to Max while Ash looked up at the ceiling and spoke almost inaudibly "Is that what just happened?"

When Gary got up close to Max he extended his hand out to Max of which Max did the same and they shook hands. "It's good to meet ya Dr. Banner your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." said Gary as the handshake stopped then Max immediately looked downward towards the floor and gave a small nod "Thanks." was all he was able to say.

Then a voice called out as Fury entered the briefing room "Dr. Banner is only here to help us find the cube, I was hoping that you might join him." Ash then spoke "Let's start with that stick of his, it might be magic but it works an awful lot like a Team Flare energy weapon." said Ash. "I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube, and I'd like to know how Drew used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." said Fury however Brock looked on in confusion as he spoke up "Monkeys?, I don't understand." said Brock however Ash quickly cut him off "I do!" began Ash as everyone looked at him in confusion Gary even rolling his eyes in annoyance "Well I understood that reference." finished Ash.

Wanting to change the subject Gary looked over at Max "Shall we play doctor?" he asked as Max held out his hand pointing towards the lab "Right this way." said Max as they walked out and unbeknownst to anyone on the bridge the operator looked over his shoulder and went back to playing Galaga.

Xxx

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab we then see Max continuously scan a gamma radiation detection device over Drew's scepter looking for radiation as Gary is looking at the monitors shifting and solving various algorithms and equations.

"Yeah the gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract, but it's gonna take weeks to process." said Max while keeping his eyes on the radiation scanner. "If we can bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." said Gary who was wearing his **"Black Sabbath"** T-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers again as he was adjusting some equations on the monitor.

"Ha that's funny, 'cause all I packed was a toothbrush." said Max putting down the scanner and writing the readings down on a notepad to compare the notes. Gary then put on a smile as he walked over towards his new friend "Ya know you should come by Stark Tower sometime, top ten floors all R&D you'd love it it's like candy land." said Gary as he stood by Max who had just put down his notepad and was about to commence another scan "Thanks but the last time I was in Lilycove, I kind of broke...downtown." said Max while activating the gamma scanner.

"Well I promise a stress free environment with no tension or surprises." said Gary as he poked Max with a miniature electric prod "Ow!" was all Max was able to say as the electric current coursing through his body hadn't ceased. Gary then looked at Max "Nothing?" asked Gary hoping to probably see Max transform into the Hulk then a voice called out "Hey are you nuts?!" asked Ash as he called out his question while entering the lab clearly pissed at Gary's irresponsibility of hoping to unleash the Hulk.

Max went back to scanning the scepter as Gary spoke to him "You really have got a lid on it don't ya?, what's your secret mellow jazz, bongo drums, or huge bag of weed?" asked Gary. "Is everything a joke to you?" asked Ash clearly getting annoyed with Gary's sarcasm "Actually funny things are." replied Gary "Yeah well you should know that threatening the lives of everybody on this ship isn't funny, no offense though doctor." said Ash as he nodded over to Max.

Max then looked up from the gamma scanner "No it's alright, I wouldn't have come onboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." said Max as he went back to his work. "You're tiptoeing big man, you need to strut." said Gary as he walked over to his desk to grab a bag of blueberries "And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." said Ash while Gary grabbed his bag of blueberries. "You think I'm not?, why did Fury call us in now and not before also what isn't he telling us?" "I can't do the equation unless I have all of the variables." said Gary as he walked back over to Max's work station and stood opposite of Ash.

"You think that Fury is hiding something?" asked Ash as Gary immediately replied to Ash's question "He's a spy Captain, he's **"the spy"** his secrets have secrets." he then pointed towards Max "And it's even bugging him too, isn't it?" asked Gary as he finished. Then Ash and Gary looked at Max waiting for him to speak as Max began bobbling his words "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." said Max as he was trying to change the subject however Ash quickly caught onto Max's attempted deceit "Doctor?, a beat." was all he said.

"Well uh... **'A warm light for all mankind to share.'** Drew's jab at Fury about the Tesseract." said Max after finding the correct words to say. "Yeah I heard it." said Ash as Max then continued after Ash finished and he pointed at Gary "Yeah well I think that was for you." began Max as Gary turned his back and held out the bag of blueberries in his hand allowing Max to grab a handful "Even if Barton didn't tell Drew about the tower, it's still all over the news." finished Max as he downed his handful of blueberries. "The Stark Tower?" "That big ugly." began Ash as Gary then gave him a look that could only mean **"Really?"** "Building in Lilycove?" finished Ash.

"It's powered by an Arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source." "That building will run itself for what, a year?" asked Max while looking up at Gary from the gamma scanner. "It's just a prototype, and I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." said Gary as Max jerked his head towards Gary while speaking to Ash "So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project?, I mean what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" asked Max. "I should probably look into that once my decryption process finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." said Gary while checking his smartphone that was linked to the hacking device.

"I'm sorry, did you just say...?" began Ash before Gary cut him off "C.L.E.M.O.N.T. has been running it since I left the bridge, in a few hours we'll know every dirty secret that S.H.I.E.L.D. has every tried to hide, blueberry?" asked Gary as he held out his bag of blueberries. Ash then spoke "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around." Gary then responded back "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence, historically that's not possible." having had enough Ash gave Gary a hard stare "I think Drew's trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed." "We have orders, we should follow them." finished Ash. However Gary still intending to piss Ash off merely replied "Following isn't really my style." as he ate a handful of blueberries.

Deciding that two could play at this game Ash put on a cocky smile "And you're all about style, aren't you?" he asked as Gary hesitated for a brief second and spoke "Of the people in this room which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" asked Gary as Max spoke to Ash "Ash tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" asked Max. "Just find the cube." was all Ash said before he walked out of the lab and towards the hull of the ship as Gary waited until Ash was far enough away he then spoke "That's the guy that my dad wouldn't shut up about?, I was wondering if they should have kept him on ice." said Gary as Max went over to another monitor in the lab typing in equations and algorithms into the monitor "Well the guy's not wrong about Drew, he does have the drop on us." said Max while not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit which is gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." said Gary while walking towards his monitor to run his own calculations. "Well I'll make sure to read about it in the paper." said Max while looking over at Gary "Uh-huh, or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." said Gary from his monitor. "Ah see I don't get a suit of armor, I'm exposed like a nerve it's a living nightmare." said Max as he went back to looking at his monitor then Gary spoke up getting Max's attention "Ya know I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." began Gary as he pointed at the mini Arc reactor in his chest "This stops it, this little circle of light is a part of me now and it's not just armor it's a...terrible privilege." finished Gary.

"But you can control it." said Max while looking at Gary "Because I learned how." said Gary while looking back at Max. "Yeah well...it's different." said Max as he looked back at the monitor having enough of this garbage Gary went up to the other side of the monitor and swiped the data off to the side with his finger allowing Max and Gary to see face-to-face. "Hey I've read all about your accident, that much gamma exposure should have killed you." said Gary while still looking at Max "So you're saying that the Hulk..." began Max however noticing that he said the Hulk's name he quickly corrected himself "The **"Other guy"**... saved my life, that's nice and sentiment but saved my life for what?" asked Max then Gary spoke "I guess we'll find out." said Gary as both him and Max went back to work at their respective monitors.

"You might not like that." warned Max however Gary quickly responded back "You just might."

Xxx

Somewhere else on the Helicarrier we see Ash with all his might slide a large iron door back as he then walks stealthily into the room. Inside the room that appeared to be like a warehouse we then see Ash walking around looking at some of the crates in the room as if looking for something. Ash then looks up to the second level gantry as he then leaps up and lands on the catwalk, Ash then continues on into the darkened storage room.

Xxx

We then see a black van drive into a roadway tunnel and inside the van we then see Birch use a pair of metal prongs to lift a cylinder of Iridium and then proceed to insert it into a slot in the CMS device.

Xxx

We then see Brock and Elm looking at a monitor displaying a woman in her early thirties with brown hair and green eyes "As soon as Drew took the doctor we moved Holly Foster and we asked for her to consult at the observatory in Mossdeep City, with a handsome fee and a private plane it's very remote, she'll be safe." said Elm letting Brock know that the love of his life was safe.

"Thank you, it's no accident of Drew taking Birch Selvig." "I dread what he plans to do with him once he's done, Birch is a good man." said Brock remembering fond memories of his friend.

"He talks about you a lot, you changed his life as well as everything around here." said Elm as him and Brock started walking around the bridge "Things were better as they were, we pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but yet we come here battling like Bilge Snipe." said Brock however Elm then decided to speak up.

"Like what?" he asked confused about what Bilge Snipe were. "Bilge Snipe?, You know; huge, scaly, and with big antlers, you don't have those?" asked Brock "I don't think so." replied Elm. "Well they are repulsive and they trample everything in their path." said Brock as he then walked over to the side of the bridge and looked out the window as if lamenting on what has happened and what else could come.

"When I first came to Earth Drew's rage followed me here and your people paid the price, and now again since I courted war in my youth." said Brock with guilt in his voice

Then a voice spoke "The war hasn't started yet." said Fury as he was descending down a flight of steps from the second level. "Do you think that you can make Drew tell us where the Tesseract is?" asked Fury as he descended down onto the last two steps.

"I don't know, Drew's mind is far afield since it's not just power he craves it's also revenge on me." "There's no pain that would prize his need from him." said Brock while still keeping his view on the outside of the Helicarrier.

"Yeah, a lot of guys think that until the pain stops." said Fury drawing Brock's attention from the window. "What are you asking me to do?" asked Brock as he looked back at Fury with his arms crossed. "I'm asking what are you prepared to do?" asked Fury as Brock quickly replied back "Drew is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only one on this boat that wants to be here?" asked Fury once again as Brock doesn't answer.

Xxx

Inside the detention level we see Drew walking back and forth inside his cell however he suddenly senses something and stops. "There aren't many people who can sneak up on me." said Drew with a wicked smile on his face as he turned around to see May standing behind him on the outside of his cell.

"But you figured that I'd come." said May as she slowly walked closer towards the cell. "Yes but after whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend and a balm then I would cooperate." said Drew in an evil tone tone that matched the evil and wicked grin on his face.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." said May in a cold tone clearly pissed off with the Asgardian trickster for what he did to her partner.

"I'd say that I've expanded his mind." said Drew while still keeping his grin visible. "And once you've won and you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" asked May hoping to get Drew to slip and reveal his true intentions.

Drew then put on his biggest evil grin "Oh, is this love Agent Romanoff?" asked Drew while trying to get to May. However May didn't budge as she's dealt with worse guys than this "Love is for children, I owe him a debt and I've already got my eyes on someone." said May.

Drew then sat on his bunk attached to the cell "Tell me." was all he said as he sat down. May then pulled up an empty chair and sat down on it "Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I worked for Team Magma and made a name for myself." "I have a very specific skill set, I didn't care about who I used it for or on and I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar in a bad way, Agent Barton was sent to kill me but he made a different call." said May while keeping her eyes on Drew to make sure that he stayed where he was.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" asked Drew with a chilling evil tone. May was quick to respond to his question "Well not letting you out would be a start." Drew then gave a small laugh as he leaned forward on his bunk "Oh no I like this, your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?" asked Drew as if trying to intimidate May however May didn't flinch and stared back at Drew clearly not showing any weakness. "Regimes fall every and I don't tend to weep over that since I'm Russian,...or was." said May while showing Drew body language that could only mean **"Hey I'm not afraid of you, so quit trying to intimidate me."** Drew then spoke up "What is it that you want by the way?" asked Drew wondering what else the brunette S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wanted.

"It's really not that complicated." began May as she stood up from her chair "I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out." May then looked into Drew's eyes as if trying to intimidate him then Drew spoke "Can you do that?, can you wipe out that much red?" "What about Drakov's daughter, Team Magma's crimes, or the hospital fire?" "Barton told me everything your ledger is dripping or better yet gushing red and you think that saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" asked Drew as he stood up from his bunk "This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer...pathetic!" shouted Drew as we then see Gary and Max inside the lab working constantly at their monitors as Drew continues "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers." we then see Ivy on the bridge of the Helicarrier checking all the view screens as they list all the data being extracted and Fury looks on. "You pretend to be separate and have your own code as something to make up for the horrors, but they're a part of you and they'll never go away." we then see Ash open a steel crate as he then looks towards the door angry as it's revealed that the crate is full of Tesseract energy weapons.

Xxx

Back in the detention area Drew then slams his fist against the wall as he then yells at May "I won't touch Barton at least not until I make him kill you slowly and intimately in every way he knows you fear!, and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work." "And when he screams I'll split his skull, this is my bargain you mewling quim!" shouted Drew as May then turns around and walks a few feet away from the cell and the sound of her crying makes Drew start to smile an evil grin "You're a monster." said May quietly obviously distraught over the words that Drew had just said to her. Drew then laughs and speaks in a malicious evil tone "Oh no, you brought the monster." said Drew as May then stops making sobbing noises, turns around, and stares back at Drew poised "So Banner...that's your play." said May revealing that her crying was just a diversion to make Drew gloat and give away his plan.

Drew then looked at May staggered "What?" he asked trying to figure out what May meant as May then turned and began making her way towards the exit of the detention area as she then speaks into her earpiece "Drew means to unleash the Hulk, keep Banner in the lab I'm on my way and send Brock as well." May then turned and looked at a stunned Drew "Thank you...for your cooperation." said May as she left the detention area leaving Drew frozen.

Xxx

We then see Fury walk into the lab surprised to see Gary and Max stop working on the scepter "What are you doing Mr. Stark?" asked Fury angrily. "Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." said Gary in the same sarcastic tone that he normally speaks in "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." said Fury already getting tired of Gary's sarcasm. Max then decided to interject into the conversation "We are, the monitor's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now and when we get a hit we'll have the location within half a mile." said Max while gesturing towards one of the monitors displaying the tracking percentage until the Tesseract was located.

"Yeah and you'll get your cube back with no muss or fuss." said Gary as one of the monitors beeped and showed a collection of secret files and Gary then looked at the monitor and spoke "What is Phase 2 by the way?" asked Gary as Ash then drops an experimental Phase 2 rifle on the table causing Gary, Max, and Fury to turn around and look at him. "Phase 2 is that S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to try and make weapons." began Ash as he looked over at Gary "Sorry computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury then put up his hand and tried to explain "Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this doesn't mean that we're..." Fury was then interrupted by Gary "I'm sorry Oak." began Gary as he then rotated one of the computer screens towards Fury which was displaying the blueprints of the Phase 2 weapons "What were you lying about?" asked Gary to the shocked S.H.I.E.L.D. Director. "I guess I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." said Ash as May and Brock entered the lab as Max looks at May and speaks "Did you know about this?" he asked her clearly pissed.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment doctor?" asked May with concern evident in her voice. Max then looked back at May "Nah I was in an isolated area, I was pretty well removed." said Max however May couldn't hold back what she was going to say a minute longer "Drew's manipulating you to transform into the Hulk." said May trying to warn Max. However Max wasn't finished asking questions "And you've been doing what exactly?" he asked "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." said May walking closer towards Max trying to get him to listen "Yeah I know that you're not my type and I'm not leaving here because suddenly you get a little twitchy, I want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build super weapons of mass destruction." said Max the anger in his voice building up every passing second.

"Because of him." said Fury while pointing his left arm to his left everyone followed the trail until they found who Fury was pointing at. When Brock realized that he was now being pointed out he then looked rather stunned "Me?" he asked as he gestured his right thumb at himself as Fury then spoke "Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town, it was on that day that we also learned not only are we not alone but that we're also hopelessly and hilariously outgunned." said Fury to everyone in the lab.

"How could you say that?, my people want nothing but peace with your planet." said Brock as he spoke with a hint of betrayal in his voice. "But you're not the only people out there are you?, and you're not the only threat you should know that the world's filling up with people that can't be matched or controlled." said Fury anger now starting to be present in his voice like Max.

"Like you controlled the cube." said Ash getting involved in the conversation as well. "Your work with the Tesseract is what attracted Drew to it and his allies, it's a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." said Brock while Ash looked on in shock "Wait a minute a 'higher form' does that mean what I think it means?" asked Ash however Fury ignored Ash's sentence as he looked at Brock "You forced our hand, we had to come up with something." said Fury only to be quickly interrupted by Gary who also decided to have a word in the conversation. "Yeah with a nuclear deterrent, 'cause that always calms everything right down." said Gary with a much more aggressive take on his sarcastic tone as Fury then looked over at Gary "Remind me again on how you made your fortune Stark?" asked Fury as Ash quickly interjected before Gary could open his mouth "Well I guess if Stark still made weapons then he'd be up to his neck if he sold these weapons to you." said Ash while giving Gary a hard stone cold stare.

Not liking how he was being spoken to Gary went right back at Ash "I'm sorry how is this about me again?" he asked as Ash responded back "Well I'm sorry isn't everything always about you." said Ash as he and Gary began arguing back and forth seeing Ash and Gary arguing Brock then spoke up "I thought that humans were more evolved than this." he said as Fury then looked at him with a disgusted expression on his face "Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" he asked as Brock then looked towards May "Did you always plan to give your champions such mistrust?" asked Brock as May then got pulled into the conversation "Are you all really that naïve S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors all potential threats and watch lists." said May.

"Yeah I was wondering if you were on that list Rogers, and if that would put you above or below angry bees?" asked Gary "Stark I swear if you make one more wisecrack I'll..." Ash was cut off by Gary "Threat verbal threat I feel threatened!" said Gary as the entire lab was filled with the arguing of its six occupants but none of them realized that the blue gem in Drew's scepter is glowing brightly.

Xxx

Outside the Helicarrier we then see a Quinjet fly close to the floating S.H.I.E.L.D. base as an operator on the Helicarrier contacts the pilot of the Quinjet "661 Bravo please relay pass code, what is your haul?" asked the operator.

Xxx

Inside the cockpit of the Quinjet the pilot then touches the control panel as he relayed the pass code and spoke to the operator "Arms and ammunition, over." he said while in the cargo hold Ritchie and his team are suiting up and Ritchie pulls out his customized hi-tech bow.

Xxx

Back inside of the Helicarrier's lab we then see Brock speaking to the others "You speak of control and yet you court chaos." said the Prince of Asgard while Max then spoke and got everyone's attention "It's his M.O. isn't it?, I mean what are we a team?" "No no no we're a chemical mixture that creates chaos, we're... we're a time bomb." said Max starting to lose the last few strands of self-control. Seeing this Fury tried to gain control of the situation "You need to step away doctor." said Fury however Gary immediately interrupted the conversation "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" asked Gary as he placed his arm on Ash's shoulder.

Having enough of Gary Ash then pushed Gary's arm off of his shoulder "You know damn well why!, now back off!" yelled Ash as Gary then got up in his face "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." said Gary also losing patience with Ash. Ash then got up in Gary's face "Yeah big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?" asked Ash as Gary then looked back not willing to stand down "Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, and philanthropist." said Gary showing Ash that he was somebody, however for Ash there was more that he wanted to say "Yeah well I know guys with none of that worth ten of you, and I've seen the footage showing that the only thing that you really fight for is yourself." "You're not the guy to make the sacrifice, to lay on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." said Ash trying to show Gary that he might be a human being but not a very good one.

"I think I would just cut the wire." said Gary as if the answer didn't sound difficult at all as Ash wasn't finished "Always a way out...You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." however for Gary that last sentence got on his last nerve "A hero like you?, you're a laboratory experiment Rogers everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Xxx

Outside of Helicarrier Ritchie's stolen Quinjet flew up alongside one of the turbines then the landing ramp started to open as Ritchie stood firmly on the ramp holding his bow with an arrow already strung, he then pulls back the arrow, looks away, and fires the arrow as it flies right at the turbine and punctures itself onto the turbine with a visible countdown timer.

Xxx

Back inside the Helicarrier's lab Ash and Gary are both still standing their ground however Ash then broke the silence "Put on the suit let's go a few rounds." he said as Brock then began to laugh. "You people are so petty...and tiny." said Brock as Gary shook his head and stepped away from Ash then Max decided to put his own two cents into the conversation "Yeah this is a team." said Max who sounded as disgusted as he was aggravated.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." began Fury only to be cut off mid sentence by Max "Where?, you rented my room out." said Max as every word he spoke had a trace of venom in it. "Dr. Banner the cage was only just in case..." began Fury however like before he was cut off mid sentence by Max "In case you needed to kill but you can't, I know and I've tried!" shouted Max earning a shocked expression from all five of the people in the room with him.

"I got low and didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the **'Other Guy'** spit it out!" "So I moved on and focused on helping other people so that maybe Kathryn Ross would still look at me as a human and not as a monster, I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" shouted Max as he got the most aggravated he had been in a long time as he looked at May who was watching unnerved.

"You wanna know my secret Agent Romanoff?, you wanna see how I stay calm?" asked Max as May and Fury reach down to their holsters preparing to pull out their guns. Then Ash spoke up getting Max's attention "Dr. Banner...put down the scepter." said Ash as Max looks down to see that he's holding Drew's scepter in his right hand, then one of the computers beeps getting the attention of everyone present in the room.

Gary then spoke "We've got something." was all he said as Max put Drew's scepter down at his workstation and walks over to the computer to check the readings "Sorry kids, I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all." said Max as he approached the computer. Brock then spoke "You've located the Tesseract?" he asked as Gary immediately brushed past him heading over to look at the computer screen "I can get there faster." he said in his usual cocky tone but Ash then tried to speak up "Look all of us can..." he began only for Brock to cut him off "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." said the Prince of thunder.

Gary then turned to leave to get his Ironman suit however Ash notices this and proceeds to grab him by the arm stopping him "You're not going alone Stark!" shouted Ash as Gary turned around with a pissed off expression on his face "What are ya gonna do, stop me?" asked Gary in an aggravated tone. However Ash didn't step down and looked the Billionaire superhero right in the eye "Well put on the suit, and let's find out." said Ash now on the brink of his losing his last nerve and knocking Gary unconscious "I'm not afraid to hit an old man, you up for it gramps?" asked Gary in an aggravated and sarcastic tone.

"I said put on the suit Stark." said Ash but just as his last nerve was about to be lost Max noticed something on the computer screen that had to do with the Tesseract "Oh my God." was all he was able to say barely audible.

Xxx

Outside of the Helicarrier inside the Quinjet Ritchie presses the detonation trigger on his bow as the arrow then explodes causing an enormous amount of damage to the turbine.

Xxx

Inside the lab everyone is immediately thrown in every direction as the explosion rips through the lab with Ash, Gary, Brock, and Fury being thrown in one direction while May and Max are sent flying through the lab's glass window and fall down to the lower equipment room and Ash looks up at Gary.

"Put on the suit Stark." he said while helping Gary to his feet "Yep I gotcha." said Gary as he and Ash ran out of the lab as Fury sits up from the floor and speaks into his earpiece "Hill what the hell was that?" asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director.

Xxx

On the Helicarrier's bridge pandemonium erupts as alarms are set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires extinguishing them to minimize the damage as Ivy is seen trying to keep the bridge crew as calm as possible. "It was some kind of external detonation number three engine is down!, can we get it running again?" she asked one of the operators however when he didn't listen Ivy raised her voice to get his attention "Talk to me!" she ordered.

The operator then pointed towards his monitor as Ivy quickly walked over to his station "Turbine's loose, good news is that it's mostly intact but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're up here in the air." said the operator while Ivy looked at the monitor and was running calculations in her head "If we lose one more engine we won't be, somebody needs to get out there and repair it." said Ivy while relaying the info to Fury.

Xxx

Back inside the lab Fury then changed the frequency on his earpiece "Stark did you copy that?!" asked Fury as he called out his question then within seconds Gary's voice came over the earpieces' frequency "I'm on it." said Gary. Fury then changed the frequency on his earpiece again "Coulson I need you to initiate official lockdown in the detention section, and then I need you to move out and get to the armory." ordered Fury.

Xxx

In the lower equipment room May is seen trapped under a large trio of pipes she then looks over to Max and sees that he's breathing heavily since he had landed the hardest on the floor, he then started gripping the grated floor trying to maintain control but his face displays that he's in pain and his eyes are a monstrous green. May then tries speaking with calm words trying to help Max with his struggle to transform into the Hulk "We're okay Max, everything's going to be alright."

Xxx

Outside on the Helicarrier's flight deck Ritchie leads his men towards an air duct as they then rappel down it into corridor. Ritchie then went to work ordering his men on what to do "Keep that engine down for as long as possible." ordered Ritchie as he pointed at one of the possessed soldiers he then pointed at two and spoke "You two you're with me, we're heading for the command bridge." ordered Ritchie as he and the two soldiers headed for the Helicarrier's bridge.

Xxx

Inside one of the hallways of the Helicarrier Ash and Gary are seen running amidst the dim and debris filled hall as Gary then looks over at Ash "Find engine three, I'll meet ya there." said Gary as Ash peels off and goes in another direction down the hallway then Gary approaches his makeshift tech room/workshop, and when he walks inside he takes out his smartphone and swipes the touchscreen with his thumb as a large metal case opens revealing Gary's Ironman suit, Gary then presses his thumb down on the touchscreen and the suit powers up.

Xxx

Back in the lower equipment room Max is seen in the dim light of the room struggling to suppress his rage as May continues to try and free herself as well as continuing to speak to Max trying to keep him calm. "Doctor...Max you've gotta fight it since this is what Drew wants, we're gonna be alright you just have to listen to me." said May as she sees two S.H.I.E.L.D. engineers approach to check on her and Max "Are you alright?" asked one of them however May then waves her hand warning them to keep away as they leave.

"We're gonna be okay because I swear on my life that you'll get out of this, you'll walk away and never..." began May however she was cut off when Max looked over at her with pure rage visible in his eyes "Your life?!" called out Max as his voice has started to change into a growling threat, Max then rears his head back knocking his half moon glasses off in the process as his purple shirt starts tearing around his arms as his Caucasian skin started becoming dark green as Max then rolls over and starts growing as May can only watch, Max then looks back at May as May speaks "Max." was all she was able to say as if pleading for him to hold on while Max gives her one last knowing look as he then fully rips out of his shirt, his tan loafers being destroyed, and his beige pants being reduced to shorts.

The now fully unleashed Hulk then smashes his fist against a water heater to take his aggression out on while May is finally able to free herself from the stack of pipes however the Hulk now sensing her presence turns around and puts on a face of a disturbed monster, as May then jolts up a nearby staircase away from the Hulk as the green giant lets out a roar of rage as he grabs the bottom of the staircase and yanks it off the wall like it was held together with tape, May then maneuvers like a black widow should as she rolls under a turbine and crawls within a maze of pipes as the Hulk begins pulling out the pipes from underneath the catwalk as May falls from the catwalk and stealthily escapes leaving the Hulk behind to let out the primal roar of something not human but instead, a monster.

Xxx

In the detention section Drew is seen sitting in his cell smiling mischievously.

Xxx

Fury then runs into the command bridge and sees that the chaos has increased even more than before as the helmsman is in complete disarray. "Bring the carrier inwards and head south." ordered Fury as he stood at the command terminal however the the helmsman looked back questionably "The navigation systems are recalibrating after the engine failure, we're flying blind up here." said the helmsman from his station. Having enough of the excuses he was given Fury then spoke again "Is the sun coming up?" he asked then a few seconds later the helmsman looked out the viewport then back at Fury "Yes sir." he replied. "Then put it on the left and get us over water!, one more turbine goes down and we drop." ordered Fury as the helmsman went to work repositioning the Helicarrier.

Xxx

Out on the port side of the Helicarrier Ash is seen pushing with all his strength to open a sealed hatch as soon as the hatch is open three S.H.I.E.L.D. technicians then run through the door as soon as it's open, then Ash walks over to get a better look at engine three seeing that it was dead and a large chunk had been torn off in the explosion. Ash then speaks into his earpiece "Stark I'm here." he said then after only a few seconds Ash heard Gary's voice over his frequency then he saw Gary fly up close to the turbine in his suit "Good, let's see what we got." said Gary as he's then seen looking at his HUD that scanned the damaged engine and its layouts.

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." said Gary as he began pulling on the stuck rotor he then looks over at Ash. Gary then pointed to the wall near Ash as he spoke "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Gary then flies into the giant cooling conductors as Ash jumps over to the other side of the broken railing near the control panel, Ash then gets himself to the control panel and opens it up displaying highly advanced technology.

"What's it look like in there?" asked Gary over the comms. "It seems to run on some form of electricity." was all Ash was able to reply. "Well you're not wrong." was all Gary was able to say as he got to work.

Xxx

Back in the lower equipment room May is seen continuously crawling underneath the catwalk but then stops when she hears what sounds like heavy footsteps, as May then pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins around to check her blind spot as the Hulk then lets out a roar catching May off guard as May then shoots a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the Hulk in the face. After the distraction May put in place she ran away from the Hulk as fast as she could go and ran like she had never run before into a maze of corridors however the Hulk was chasing after her at seemingly unmatched speed and when May made it to the last stretch of the corridor the Hulk caught up with her and proceeded to slap May into the wall and smashing her into the ground. May then looks up at the Hulk with fear evident on her face as the Hulk then raises his massive hand and is ready to slap her but he's knocked off his feet by a blur that's identified as Brock as the two slam through the wall into the next room.

Xxx

Hulk and Brock are then seen rolling across the floor of the Helicarrier's aircraft hangar as engineers look on and then run away in fear as Brock then looks up from the floor at the Hulk **"So this is the 'Other Guy' that Banner spoke of."** thought Brock as he stood up to face off against the Hulk.

The Hulk then swings out a left hook narrowly missing Brock as the thunder god ducks under the hook and punches the Hulk with his own left hook as the Hulk brings down his massive arm prompting Brock to hold back the massive green arm with his own two as he's then propped up on one knee holding back the large gamma rage monster, "We are not your enemies Banner, try to think!" called out Brock as he immediately is hit in the face by the Hulk's fist and sent flying through a large stack of crates.

Xxx

Outside of the Helicarrier Gary is seen blasting away some broken debris as he enters the turbine's engine, then his comm. activates "Alright the relays are all intact, what's our next move?" asked Ash over the comm. system. Gary is then seen looking at his HUD "Even if I clear the rotors this thing isn't gonna reengage without a jump, I'm gonna have to get in there and push." said Gary but Ash immediately spoke up after hearing the armored hero's plan "Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded." said Ash.

"That engine control panel that's near your position can reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev..." began Gary however Ash cut him off "Speak English." said the super soldier not understanding all the techno talk. "Alright you see that red lever near ya?" asked Gary as Ash then looked up at an engine control panel with a red lever on it "It'll slow down the rotors long enough for me to get out, stay by it and wait for my word." said Gary as Ash then jumped up to what remained of a catwalk and stood by the control panel.

Xxx

Back inside of the hangar Brock crashes through another stack of crates and lands on the floor. Brock then lifts his hand and wipes some blood from his upper lip with a smirk showing that he had an opponent who was worthy of facing him as Brock then holds out his hand as Mjolnir smashes through a third stack of crates to his right and lands in his waiting palm. No sooner had Mjolnir landed in Brock's hand then the Hulk charged in with his fist cocked back and ready to hit the Asgardian however Brock then swings Mjolnir upwards and uppercuts Hulk and sends him flying into a fighter jet. Hulk stands up and lets out an angry growl as he grabs the tail of the jet and proceeds to rip it off and hurtle it at Brock however Brock then slides and ducks underneath the tail wing, he then throws Mjolnir with all his strength at the Hulk knocking him over hammer in hand, Hulk then tries to lift the hammer but can't then Hulk stands up and grabs the handle with his other hand and pulls as hard as he can as his feet sink into the floor however the hammer still refuses to budge.

Brock then jumps up kneeing Hulk in the face, grabs Mjolnir off the ground and using the hammer as a lock puts the Hulk in a chokehold as Hulk tries to pull him off but to no avail.

Xxx

Inside the bridge Fury and Ivy are seen looking over monitors as Fury then speaks "We need full evac on the lower levels, see what you can do." said Fury as Ivy nods her head and begins to leave the bridge but before she could step through the exit a rolling grenade appears.

Ivy then looks down at the grenade with a shocked expression on her face "Grenade!" was all she was able to say as the explosive detonates and sends her flying off the platform. Fury then unholsters his pistol and moves over behind the side of the entrance as a handful of Ritchie's men storm into the bridge, Fury then emerges from his hiding spot as he clocks two in the head and shoots one in the head, however he failed to stop one as the hostile takes aim but is then shot in the head by Ivy who had recovered from the explosion and is holding her pistol out while blood trickles down from a wound on the side of her head.

Xxx

In the armory Elm is seen placing his head near the recognition scanner as it scans his eye, then the door to the armory opens and Elm walks inside to collect some weaponry as a voice speaks over the PA system "We've got a perimeter breach, hostiles are in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear."

Xxx

Inside the Helicarrier aircraft port Brock is launched through the floor, smashes into the ceiling and lands on the floor as the Hulk grabs him around the neck and starts beating the god of thunder with his massive fist.

Xxx

Back in the bridge a gunfight opens up as more possessed soldiers start storming the bridge firing their weapons at the agents still on the bridge. Then both Fury and Ivy's commms. go off as a voice speaks "Sir we've got the Hulk and Brock on level four, while levels two and three are dark." reported the agent. "Sir the Hulk will tear this place apart!" shouted Ivy over the gunfire towards her commanding officer "Then get his attention." said Fury while shooting a soldier through the neck killing him.

Xxx

Outside of the Helicarrier a fighter jet is seen flying alongside the hovering S.H.I.E.L.D. base then the pilot hears Ivy over the comms. "Escort 606 Bravo, proceed to wishbone and engage hostile just don't get too close." said Ivy as the pilot simply replied "Roger that." and flew to the right as the jet then hovers in front of the designated area and watches the fight between the two powerhouses. "Target acquired and ready to engage." said the pilot as he pulled the flight stick's trigger and began pelting the Hulk with bullets as Brock takes cover, Hulk then turns around to look at the jet letting out a roar as he runs towards the jet and leaps at it.

The pilot then looks on nervously and shouts out "Target angry, target angry!" as Hulk lands on the jet and proceeds to rip the aircraft apart as the pilot ejects himself but the Hulk catches his seat, shakes it around, and throws it off into the distance as the pilot deploys his parachute and the jet explodes sending the Hulk flying.

Xxx

Back inside of the turbine engine Gary is seen laser cutting a big piece of broken metal then when it's fully cut he then jumps onto it knocking the debris from the rotors as Ritchie's men start entering the other side of the turbine as Ash looks on wondering if they're there to help. However Ash would soon get his answer as one of the soldiers pulls the pin out of a grenade and proceeds to throw it at the super soldier which causes Ash to bat the grenade away seconds before it detonated, he then jumps down from the catwalk and begins taking down the hostile troops even going as far as to throw one of them off of the Helicarrier. A few more soldiers enter the area and Ash grabs one of the dropped assault rifles, jumps back up onto the catwalk, and begins exchanging fire with the possessed soldiers.

Xxx

Back inside of the bridge Fury, Ivy, and the remaining agents have managed to take down nearly all of the troops on the bridge but more begin to flank the entrance only to immediately be shot and killed by Fury who looks confused as to why they keep coming. "They are not getting through here, so what the hell are...?" began Fury but he was cut off as Ritchie launches an arrow which proceeds to explode at critical points on the bridge. Ritchie then launched a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead it hits his command terminal right above a USB outlet as Fury then gets a visual on Ritchie and begins firing on him but misses as Ritchie retreats back into the shadows. The multi-tipped arrow then self-activates and inserts itself into the outlet on the command terminal hacking every one of the monitors which then causes Engine one to deactivate as the Helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt downwards.

Xxx

In the lower equipment room May is seen to be still shaken up about the Hulk ordeal as she's sitting on the floor holding her knees and rocking back and forth but she stops as she hears over her earpiece two different conversations "Sir we've lost all power in Engine one, I repeat we've lost all power in Engine one." spoke an agent then Fury spoke over the comm. channel as well "It's Barton, he's taken out our systems." "He's heading for the detention level, does anybody copy?" asked Fury hoping to get a response. May still shaking lifted her right hand to activate her earpiece and spoke into it "This is Agent Romanoff, I copy." said May as she stood up and ran off to intercept Ritchie.

Xxx

Back on the outside of the Helicarrier Gary then begins pushing the rotor with all his might as extra jet boosters on his boots activate allowing him to slowly start to push the rotor "Stark we're losing altitude." said Fury as he spoke over Gary's comm. system "Yeah, I noticed." said Gary as the rotors then started spinning faster as Gary then started getting them up to speed.

Xxx

On the other side of the turbine Ash is still exchanging fire with the soldiers as he moved back along the catwalk to avoid the hail of bullets, however Ash then stepped onto a loose piece of railing and slides off of the catwalk but manages to grab onto a loose cable and holds on for dear life.

Xxx

Inside the Helicarrier Brock is seen running through a corridor into the detention section where he finds Drew escaping from his cell, Brock then shouts out "No!" as he charges at his brother which then prompts Drew to walk up to him and crouch down as if ready to attack. Brock then tries to tackle Drew only to go right through him which then causes the false Drew to dissipate into nothingness as Brock lands inside the cell while the door closes and the real Drew walks out from behind the cell door with an evil grin on his face "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" asked Drew to his older brother.

Xxx

Down in the lower equipment room Ritchie is seen walking along a catwalk down a long corridor and as if sensing someone behind him he then fires an arrow at May causing the brunette agent to swing around a pipe onto another catwalk causing the arrow to miss, May then slides her way under the catwalk and climbs back up onto the second catwalk behind Ritchie and starts throwing a few quick jabs as Ritchie then hooks his bow and shoots the bowstring into May's face dazing her, May then kicks Ritchie in the knee knocking him off balance as she then pulls out her knife from her belt as Ritchie then retrieves his knife.

Xxx

Back in the detention section Brock is seen to be in a fit of rage as he slams Mjolnir into the glass cell but is shown to be surprised that the cell wall only cracks and the cell begins to violently shake before it settles, as Drew looks on and walks over towards the cell control pattern with a possessed guard watching the area. When Drew gets to the control panel he looks at Brock and speaks "The humans think us to be immortal, should we test that?" asked Drew rhetorically, however both Brock and Drew's attention is drawn to seeing the possessed guard fall to the floor unconscious as Elm stood near the downed soldier while holding one of the Phase 2 weapon prototypes.

"Move away please." ordered Elm as Drew moved away from the control panel and Elm kept the weapon trained on the Asgardian trickster "You like this?, we started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer, even I don't know what it does but do you wanna find out?" asked Elm as he started powering up the weapon however Elm then let out a painful gasp as he was impaled in the back through the heart by the real Drew with his scepter as the false one merely disappeared.

"Nooo!" shouted Brock from inside the glass cell unable to help his ally as Drew then sends Elm against the wall causing Elm to slump down and begin breathing rapidly, Drew then makes his way towards the control panel clicks one of the switches opening up the hatch beneath the cell, Drew then gives Brock one last look as he then presses the red emergency release button causing the cell to drop out of the Helicarrier taking Brock with it.

Xxx

Back in the lower equipment room May is still facing off against Ritchie as she kick boxes Ritchie in the face, then avoids a swing from her possessed partner and proceeds to grab his arm and twist it causing Ritchie to writhe in pain, Ritchie then starts to use his other arm with the knife in it to try and slash at May but she dodges every move however Ritchie then proceeds to try and put May into a lock hold while holding his knife only inches away from May's face, seeing the position she was in May then bites Ritchie's wrist causing him to let go of the knife and then she wrapped her legs around his neck, flips him over, puts him in an arm lock, and slams his head into the railing as Ritchie goes down but then looks up at May as if coming to his senses, "May..." was all Ritchie was able to say as May cold cocked him and knocked him out.

Xxx

Outside and thirty thousand feet beneath the Helicarrier Brock is seen inside of the glass cell as it falls closer towards the ground below. Brock then tries to swing Mjolnir at the wall of the cell but is knocked off balance and just as the cell was only a couple hundred feet above the ground Brock then positions himself on one of the cell's walls and leaps through the other wall and as the cell crashes into the ground Brock then crashes into a meadow.

Xxx

Back in the detention section Drew looks on seeing the cell crash into the ground he then closes the hatch and begins to leave however he hears a weak voice "You're gonna lose." said Elm as Drew stopped walking and turned around to look back at the wounded S.H.I.E.L.D. agent "Am I?" he asked. "Yeah it's in your nature." said Elm while still speaking weakly "I don't see how since your heroes are scattered and your floating fortress falls from the sky,...where is my disadvantage?" asked Drew only to be answered by Elm "It's simple, you lack conviction." said Elm. "I don't think I..." began Drew only to be interrupted as Elm fires the Phase 2 weapon at him sending him flying through the wall as Elm looks down at the weapon he had with him "So that's what it does." was all he was able to say.

Xxx

Back on the bridge Fury is seen looking at one of the monitors on his command terminal and after wondering why Elm hadn't reported in from the detention level the S.H.I.E.L.D. Director then ran out of the bridge to check on Elm.

Xxx

Back in the turbine engine Gary is seen spinning the rotor as fast as he can as the rotor begins picking up more speed and starts to level out the Helicarrier. Inside his helmet Gary is seen looking at his HUD monitoring the speed of the rotors and after seeing that the rotors were almost at full speed he spoke into his comm. "Cap hit the lever!"

Xxx

Ash is then seen still holding onto the cable slowly pulling himself back up onto the catwalk "I need a minute here!" shouted Ash as he started getting back onto the catwalk. Gary is then seen nervously looking at his HUD as the display timer was counting down "Lever now!" shouted Gary as he slips off of the rotor blade in front of him and gets slammed by the blade behind him "Uh oh." said Gary as his suit started getting shredded.

Ash then starts crawling towards the engine control panel as the possessed soldiers begin opening fire on him, however Ash is unscathed as he reaches up and pulls the lever slowing down the rotor blades as Gary slips through with his suit heavily damaged and barely keeping him airborne as Gary then flies towards Ash's location, when Gary starts approaching his comrade's position the last remaining soldier turns around and begins shooting at Gary but the armored hero then tackles the hostile and rolls over onto his back as the lights on his helmet's visor shut down.

Xxx

On the Helicarrier's flight deck the stolen Quinjet is seen lifting off from the large craft with Drew looking out the back of the aircraft as the landing ramp closes and the Quinjet flies off into the distance.

Xxx

Down in the detention section Fury is seen running in only to find Elm barely alive slumped up against the wall and holding his Phase 2 weapon, Fury then runs over to Elm and grabs the Phase 2 weapon while putting his right hand on Elm's left shoulder. "Sorry boss, the god rabbited." said Elm while looking up at Fury blood dripping out of his mouth and his eyes barely open, but Fury put that aside and focused on what was really important "Just stay awake, eyes on me." ordered Fury sternly as he pointed at Elm then at his own eye. **(A/N since Fury only has one eye.)**

"Nah I can't, I'm clocking out here." said Elm as he was shown to be struggling to keep his eyes open but Fury wasn't planning on losing his ally "That's not an option Elm." said Fury. But Elm looked up at Fury's face "It's okay boss this was never going to work,...if they didn't have something... to..." said Elm as he took one last breath as he died with Fury looking on grimly as a medical team arrived and began trying to revive Elm.

Xxx

On the bridge Ivy is seen being treated by a medic for the gash on the side of her head as her comm. activates "Agent Coulson is down." said Fury over Ivy's earpiece as Ivy then stands up and looks on grimly as an agent speaks over the comm. channel "A medical team is on the way." said the agent then Fury immediately spoke up "They're here." said Fury as Ash and Gary are shown listening on the comm. as well "They called it." finished Fury.

Xxx

In the briefing room Ash and Gary are seen sitting around the table as Fury stood and spoke "These were in Coulson's jacket, I guess he never did get you to sign them." said Fury as he tossed Coulson's Captain America trading cards onto the table towards Ash as he lifted one up that showed him dressed in his old WWII uniform and stained with Elm's blood.

"We're dead up here in the air, we don't have our communications, locations of Banner, Brock, and the cube are unknown." "I've got nothing for you, I lost my one good eye and maybe I had that coming." Fury then started walking over towards the two present heroes "Yes we were going to build an arsenal using the Tesseract, but I never put all my chips on that one 'cause I was playing something even riskier." "There was an idea that Stark also knows about called **'The Avengers Initiative'** , the idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people and to see if they could become something more." "To see if they could work together when we needed them to, and to fight the battles that we never could." "Elm Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." said Fury as Gary then stands up and walks off not wanting to hear anymore as Fury said one last time "Well it's an old fashioned notion."

Xxx

Down in the meadow where he landed Brock is seen walking towards a small crater and looks down to see Mjolnir, Brock then reaches out his hand to retrieve his hammer but stops as if questioning his own worthiness and tightens his hand into a fist clearly upset at his failure.

Xxx

Max is then seen waking up back in his human form inside what looks to be an abandoned factory. Max then looks around at the pile of rubble that he was lying on then to the hole in the ceiling that he clearly crashed through. Max then looks down at his body noticing that he was completely naked, he then looks up at a lone security guard who stands a few feet away with a look of amazement on his face.

"You fell out of the sky." said the guard as Max then puts a hand against his head and lets out a sigh clearly disappointed that he lost control and transformed after going a full year without an incident. "Did I hurt anybody?" asked Max hoping that no innocent bystander was the victim of him crashing into the building.

The security guard then shook his head "There's nobody around here to get hurt, but you did scare the hell out of some pigeons though." said the guard as Max let out a sigh of relief "I guess I was lucky." said Max. "Or you just had good aim, you were awake when you fell by the way." said the guard causing Max to look up at him surprised.

"You saw?" asked Max as the guard nodded and spoke "Yep I saw the whole thing, right through the ceiling all big, green, and buck ass nude." "Here..." said the guard as he tossed Max a pair of pants "I didn't think that those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular sized fella." said the guard as Max began pulling on the pants.

"Thank you." was all Max was able to say as the guard then spoke up "Just wondering, are you an alien?" asked the guard causing Max to look up surprised as he finished fastening the button on his pants and stood up. "What?" asked Max confused by the guard's question "You know from outer space, an alien." stated the guard causing Max to shake his head, "No, I'm not." responded Max as the guard then spoke for the last time "Well then son, I'd say that you have a condition." **"Tell me about it."** thought Max as he walked out of the factory wondering where the hell he was.

Xxx

In the Helicarrier's medical room Ritchie is seen strapped down to one of the examination beds as May watches over him as Ritchie was fighting off the last remaining remnants of Drew's mind control. "Ritchie, you're gonna be alright." said May as Ritchie looked over at her "You know that?, is that what you know?" "I got...I gotta get through and make sure that I fully flushed him out." said Ritchie as he leaned his head back against the pillow on the bed relaxing after getting rid of the rest of Drew's spell.

"We don't have long, it's gonna take time." said May then Ritchie spoke while looking at her "You don't understand, have you ever had someone take your brain and play around with it?" "To pull you out, send something else in, and have you ever known what it feels like to be unmade?" asked Ritchie. "You know that I do." replied May as Ritchie then brought up something important "Why am I back?, how did you get him out of me?" asked Ritchie, as May replied back "Cognitive recalibration,...I hit you really hard in the head." said May.

Ritchie then let out a sigh of relief "Thanks." was all he was able to say as May then started unfastening him from the bed "May I was wondering, how many agents did I...?" asked Ritchie only to be cut off by May as she spoke. "Don't, don't do this to yourself Ritchie, this was Drew's doing." "This is monsters, magic, and things that we were never trained for." said May while trying to ease Ritchie into knowing what really happened wasn't his fault. "Drew, he got away didn't he?" asked Ritchie as May nodded "Yeah, I don't suppose you know where he went?" asked May to her partner as Ritchie then replied "I didn't need to know, I never asked." "But he's gonna make his play soon though, today." said Ritchie as he sat up and sat next to May on the side of the bed.

"We gotta stop him from whatever he's up to." said May as Ritchie then looked at her "Yeah?, and who's **'we'**?" asked Ritchie as May merely shook her head "I don't know, whoever's left." said May. "Well I'll say this, if I get the chance to put an arrow in Drew's eye socket then I'll sleep better, I suppose." said Ritchie while rubbing the back of his neck as May looked at him with a small smile "Now you sound a lot like you." said May as she gave her partner and friend a pat on the back. "Yeah but you don't, you're a spy and not a soldier." "Now you want to wade into a war, why?" "What did Drew do to you May?" asked Ritchie.

May then looked down at the floor avoiding Ritchie's gaze "He didn't, I just..." began May in a soft tone before she paused causing Ritchie to return the favor and give her a gentle pat on the back. "May." was all Ritchie was able to say as May lifted her gaze back up from the floor "I've been compromised, I've got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out." said May as Ritchie nodded his head understanding exactly what she meant.

Xxx

Inside the detention section Gary is seen standing in the middle of the cell block looking at the empty cell container as Ash walks in behind him wearing the lower half of his uniform and a blue tank top. "Was he married?" asked Ash breaking the silence and getting Gary's attention causing Gary to look over his shoulder at Ash then right back to the cell container "No there was a...cellist, I think." replied Gary as Ash then started walking up the stairs towards Gary. "I'm sorry, he seemed like a good man." said Ash as Gary turned around and looked at Ash fully with a disgusted look present on his face as he spoke "He was an idiot." said Gary dryly as Ash looked at him and asked "Why?, for believing?".

"For taking on Drew alone." said Gary in a disgusted tone however Ash then countered back "He was doing his job." but Gary responded back "He was out of his league, he should have waited." "He should have..." said Gary only for Ash to cut him off "Sometimes there isn't a way out Gary." said Ash trying to talk some sense into his teammate. Gary then started walking away from Ash and continued speaking "Right, and how did that work out for him?" asked Gary as Ash then walked closer to Gary "Is this the first time that you've lost a soldier?" he asked as Gary turned around sharply and looked at him with anger clearly present on his face.

"We are not soldiers!, I'm not marching to Fury's fife!" shouted Gary as Ash then hesitated and spoke up "Neither am I!, he's got the same blood on his hands that Drew does." "Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done." "Now Drew needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." said Ash as Gary then looked at the blood stained wall where Elm had died and spoke up cutting Ash off. "He made it personal." said Gary as Ash shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand "That's not the point." said Ash but Gary responded back "That is the point, that's Drew's point." "He hit us all right where we live, why?" asked Gary prompting Ash to reply "To tear us apart." as if it were a simple question to answer.

"Right divide and conquer is great, but he knows that he has to take us out to win right?" "That's what he wants is to beat us, and he wants to be seen doing it and he wants an audience present when that happens." explained Gary as Ash mentally slapped himself. "Right, we caught his act in Lumiose." said Ash as Gary nodded and continued talking "Yeah but that was just a preview, while this is opening night." "And Drew he's a full tilt diva, he wants flowers, parades, and a monument built to the sky with his name plastered..." said Gary before he pieced together the remaining parts of Drew's plan. "Son of a bitch." was all he was able to say as he told Ash about what Drew's plan was and the two heroes went off to brief their remaining teammates.

So yeah that's chapter 4 and man is this chapter long but yeah it seems that Drew dealt his trump card and scattered our heroes but will he succeed in conquering the Earth? You'll just have to find out in chapter 5 which will be up soon see ya guys later Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back to write another chapter of Pokémon Avengers. In the last chapter we saw Drew strike a low blow at our heroes but they won't go down without a fight.

Major Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon or The Avengers, The Pokémon Company and Marvel/Disney do respectfully.

Chapter 5: Avengers Assembled

It was a nice warm day in the city of Lilycove as its citizens went about their daily lives without a care in the world. But little did any of them know that they were in mortal danger as at the top of Stark Tower Dr. Birch Selvig is seen working on the CMS coil device that's containing the Tesseract.

Xxx

In the Helicarrier medical bay Ash steps into the room dressed in full uniform as he then looks at May and speaks "We need to go." May looks at Ash with a confused expression on her face "Go where?" she asked. "I'll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those jets?" asked Ash as Ritchie then walks out of the restroom "I can." he responds prompting Ash to look at May as she nods her head at Ash confirming that Ritchie is on their side.

"You got a suit?" asked Ash as Ritchie nodded as Ash then spoke "Then suit up." he said as he left the room.

Xxx

Out in the meadow Brock is seen lifting Mjolnir as a blinding bolt of lightning then strikes down on Mjolnir as Thor's garments are then replaced by the Asgardian battle armor that he wore during times of war. Then after his transformation Brock then swung Mjolnir by its straps and propelled himself into the air.

Xxx

Outside of the medical bay Ash then pulls on his mask and locks his shield onto the wrist cuff of his uniform **"Alright here we go, this is for Earth."** thought Ash.

Xxx

In the tech room Gary is seen welding his Ironman helmet as light slips down over the eye holes of the helmet's visor as Gary looked on with a smirk.

Xxx

May is seen clipping a gauntlet full of weapon rounds onto the wrist of her uniform as the gauntlet's rounds glow a light blue as they charge **"Time for Drew to feel the widow's sting."** thought May.

Xxx

Ritchie is seen putting on his uniform that consisted of a black sleeveless tunic with a dark purple arrow insignia on the front, black pants, and black combat boots as well as slipping on his quiver of arrows **"You'd better look out Drew, 'cause I'm gonna show you what payback feels like."** thought Ritchie as he left the medical bay to rendezvous with Ash and May.

Xxx

Inside the Helicarrier's hangar Ash, May, and Ritchie are seen walking shoulder-to-shoulder towards a Quinjet. And as soon as they board onto the landing ramp a young S.H.I.E.L.D. technician looks up and stands in their way. "Hey you guys aren't authorized to be in here." said the technician as Ash looks at him and simply says "Son...just don't." as the three heroes walk up to the cockpit and strap in.

Xxx

On the bridge Fury is seen standing at his command terminal while looking at the late Elm Coulson's Captain America trading cards as Ivy walks up to him and spoke "Sir." she began as Fury looked over at her "Agent Hill?" he asked towards his new right hand agent. "Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker and not in his jacket." said Ivy as Fury nodded his head "They needed the push." he stated as an announcement came over the PA system "We have an unauthorized departure from hangar three." said the agent as Fury looked out of the forward viewport and saw Ironman flying off followed shortly by the Quinjet.

"They found it, get our communications back up." "Whatever you have to, I want eyes on everything." ordered Fury as Ivy nodded her head "Yes sir." she said as she went to work.

Xxx

Gary is seen flying through the Lilycove skyline in his still badly damaged suit towards Stark Tower. When he arrives at the top of the tower he then sees Birch activating the CMS device containing the Tesseract as C.L.E.M.O.N.T. speaks "Sir I've deactivated the Arc reactor, but the device is already self-sustained." said the AI. "Shut it down Dr. Selvig." ordered Gary as Birch then looked up at the hovering armored hero "It's too late, it can't be stopped." "She wants to show us something, a new universe." said Birch as he looked to have gone psychotic.

"Okay." was all Gary was able to say as he aimed his gauntlets towards the CMS device and fired two repulsor blasts at the device, however instead of destroying the device the barrier around the Tesseract then absorbs and disperses the energy with a loud deafening crack like thunder and sends Birch flying backwards across the rooftop. Then down below citizens are seen looking up at Stark Tower as Gary regains balance in midair "The barrier is pure energy, it's unbreachable." said C.L.E.M.O.N.T. as Gary then nodded his head and spoke "Right gotcha, better get **'Plan B'** ready." said Gary as he then began landing on the building's landing pad.

"Sir the Mark VII is not ready for deployment." warned C.L.E.M.O.N.T. "Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock." ordered Gary as he landed on the landing pad and began walking as the mechanical arms began removing his suit and Gary looked at Drew who stood off on the other balcony with an evil smile on his face and walked into the penthouse.

Xxx

Inside the penthouse Drew is seen walking in with his scepter in hand as Gary casually walks down the stairs from the second floor towards the bar. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." said Drew as he walked towards the bar as well "Uh...actually I'm planning on threatening you." said Gary in his all too familiar sarcastic tone as Drew then spoke again "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah it's seen a bit of mileage since you've got the glowing stick of destiny, would you like a drink?" asked Gary as Drew put on a devious smile "Stalling me won't change anything." he said as Gary quickly interjected "No,no, no., threatening." "No drink?, you sure 'cause I'm having one." said Gary as he walked behind the counter of the bar. Drew then walked over to the window and looked out at the sky "The Chitauri are coming and nothing will change that, what have I to fear?" asked Drew as he looked at Gary who had just uncorked a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. "The Avengers." replied Gary nonchalantly as Drew looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"That's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team." "It's a sort of **'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'** type of thing." explained Gary as he took a drink of his whiskey. Drew then nodded his head while assuming his evil grin "Yes I've met them." he said as Gary then put on his own smile "Yeah it takes a while to get any traction, I'll give ya that one." "But let's do a head count here starting with your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend;." began Gary as when Drew was looking back out the window took the opportunity to reach underneath the bar table and pull on a pair of shiny silver bracelets.

"A man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you big fella." said Gary while pointing at Drew. "You've managed to piss off every single one of them." finished Gary as Drew looked back at him "That was the plan." said Drew as Gary took another drink of his whiskey. "Yeah...not a great plan, 'cause when they come for you and they will, they'll come for you." said Gary warning Drew that he was messing with people who shouldn't be messed with.

"I have an army." said Drew clearly unafraid of what Gary was telling him about The Avengers as Gary spoke "Yeah, well we have a Hulk." said Gary countering back at Drew that they had an Ace in the hole and would play it if they had to. "Oh I thought that the beast had wandered off elsewhere." said Drew. however Gary quickly responded back "No you're missing the point, there's no throne and there's no version of this where you come out on top." "Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us to handle, but it's all on you." "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure, we'll avenge it." said Gary like a badass.

Drew then walked up to Gary and raised his scepter as he spoke "How will your friends have to time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" asked Drew rhetorically as he tapped the tip of his scepter against Gary's chest but it didn't have any effect. Drew then looked at his scepter and tapped it against Gary's chest for the second time as it still didn't have any effect "This should work." said Drew as Gary spoke "Well performance issues out of the way I'll give you one out of five." began Gary as Drew now angry then grabs Gary by the throat and tosses him to the floor.

"C.L.E.M.O.N.T. anytime now." said Gary as he began to stand up only to have Drew grab him by the throat again "You will all fall before me!" shouted Drew in a power crazed evil tone then Gary shouted out "Deploy, I said deploy!" as Drew then threw him out of the window. As Gary was free falling towards the city streets the elevator behind Drew opens up as he's nearly hit in the head by a red pod as it shoots past him and out the window towards Gary.

As soon as the pod got in range it deployed two laser scanners that passed over the two silver bracelets and identified its pilot as the suit then opens up and engulfs Gary as the chest and back lock into place followed by the legs then the arms and gauntlets and finally the helmet's visor then closes so the HUD and all activated systems are displayed. Gary then puts both hands in front of him and stops midair, he then rockets back up and hovers in front of both a shocked and angry Drew. "And I forgot there's one other person that you pissed off, his name was Elm." said Gary as Drew raised his scepter to attack but Gary was quicker on the draw and shot him with a repulsor blast knocking the Asgardian trickster on his ass.

Xxx

Up at the top of the tower the CMS device now fully charged then blasts a beam of Tesseract energy into the sky creating a large portal. On the other side of the portal Chitauri soldiers are then seen spilling out of the portal on chariot-like speeders and carrying energy rifles.

Xxx

Gary is then shown to be looking out through his helmet's lenses as the usual blue HUD display then shifted to a red color indicating that the suit was now in combat mode. "Right, army." said Gary as he activated the thrusters on his suit and rocketed up into the sky to engage the alien forces.

One of the Chitauri then lets out a shrieking battle cry and fires at Gary with its energy rifle however Gary rolls around the shot and fires a repulsor blast obliterating the speeder, as Gary then has the shoulder armor open to reveal micro missile launchers as it fires over a hundred missiles at the Chitauri soldiers heavily reducing the numbers for the time being.

Xxx

Down in the streets of Lilycove all of the civilians present looked on in horror as they started running away from the invading force as the Chitauri opened fire from their speeders. Many civilians are then seen running into nearby buildings for shelter as explosions rain down on the city streets as cars are immediately struck by energy blasts and explode into large balls of fire.

Xxx

Drew is then seen walking out onto the elevated balcony of Stark Tower clad in his Asgardian battle armor as he looks on at the destruction and admires his soon to be kingdom.

Brock then lands on the balcony a few feet away as he looks up and speaks to his brother "Drew turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" shouted Brock as Drew turned to look at him. "You can't do that Brock." "There is no stopping it, there is only the war." said Drew in a power crazed tone as Brock looked at him with a look of betrayal in his eyes "So be it." said Brock in almost a sad and regretting tone as Drew then jumped off of the higher balcony and lunged at Brock "Ahhh!" he shouted.

Xxx

Back in the now nearly destroyed streets police offers are seen shooting at the Chitauri speeders with their pistols as Gary flies overhead leading a trail of speeders.

After swinging around a building to try and lose the speeders on his tail Gary then heard a voice speak over his comm. "Stark we're heading north west on 25th." said May as Gary then immediately put on an aggravated face behind his visor "What, did you stop for drive-thru?" asked Gary sarcastically. "Swing up park and rendezvous with me, I'll lay 'em out for you." said Gary as he flew off in the direction of the park to put his plan into effect.

Xxx

Gary then banks around Stark Tower as Brock is seen beating the ever living shit out of Drew as he then swoops down onto the street causing some of the Chitauri who couldn't pull up in time to crash into the pavement.

Gary then flies up alongside a building and leads the speeders out into an open area as the Quinjet approaches and lowers its minigun into position and as soon as the Chitauri came into view the gun began firing off its rounds hitting many of the speeders.

Xxx

Inside of his suit Gary is then seen looking at the HUD monitoring the power levels and ammunition of the suit "Sir we have more incoming." spoke C.L.E.M.O.N.T. catching Gary's attention. "Fine let's keep them occupied." said Gary as he flew off in the other direction to engage the new wave of hostiles.

Xxx

On the balcony Brock is seen battling viciously with Drew as he fired a light blue energy blast from his scepter causing Brock to hold up Mjolnir and use it to deflect the energy blast towards the sign on the side of the tower knocking the letters **'R'** and **'K'** out of the name **'STARK'**.

Ritchie is then seen looking through the left view screen of the cockpit as he saw Drew immediately overpower Brock and begin to smack the god of thunder around like a ragdoll. "May." said Ritchie getting May's attention as she looked at her teammate getting the shit kicked out of him "Yeah I see them, let's light that son of a bitch up." said May as Ritchie then maneuvered the Quinjet towards the tower and aimed the minigun at Drew ready to fire.

However Drew looks up from the beating that he was giving Brock and proceeded to fire a blast from his scepter striking the Quinjet on its left wing. Seeing Drew attack his friends pushed Brock over the edge as he got to his feet and tackled Drew knocking him down hard onto the balcony.

Xxx

Inside the Quinjet's cockpit Ritchie is seen messing with the controls trying to keep the Quinjet airborne but it then started spinning off balance with the left wing now engulfed in flames.

The Quinjet then crashes down into the street as inside Ash, May, and Ritchie then unfasten their seatbelts as Ash spoke "Nice landing." he said sarcastically as Ritchie shrugged his shoulders as if saying **"Hey we're all alive, aren't we?** **"**.

The heroes then ran down the now opening landing ramp with Ash leading the way followed by May who was soon followed by Ritchie as they ran into the middle of a large four way street. When they arrived the trio then hear a primal roar and then look up to see a large snake-like Chitauri Leviathan emerge from the portal and fly over their heads.

Xxx

Up above the streets the Leviathans then proceed to launch Chitauri from both their sides as the Chitauri cling to the sides of the buildings and crash through the windows startling the building's occupants as they fire their energy rifles at the fleeing civilians.

Ash then looked up at the Leviathan that had just passed overhead "Stark are you seeing this?" he asked into his earpiece as Gary is seen flying near one of the Leviathans examining it "Seeing, still working on the believing part." "Where's Banner?, has he shown up yet?" asked Gary over the comm. channel.

"Banner?" asked Ash confused before Gary then interjected "Look just keep me posted." said Gary deactivating the comm. channel to Ash's earpiece as he flew close to a Leviathan "C.L.E.M.O.N.T. find me a soft spot." said Gary as his scanners went to work looking for a weak spot on the large snake-like creature.

Xxx

Back on the Stark Tower balcony Brock is seen holding down Drew's face straight ahead forcing him to watch as the city began going up in smoke. "Look at this!, look around you!" "Do you think that this madness will end with your rule?" asked Brock as Drew then looked away from his brother at the sight of the now burning city.

"It's too late, it's too late to stop it Brock." said Drew with what sounded like guilt present in his voice as Brock stopped grappling with his brother and released him. "No we can stop it, together." said Brock as he placed his hand on Drew's shoulder as Drew then looked at him with a sign of hope in his eyes but...then Drew puts on an evil smirk and stabbed Brock in the abdomen with one of his daggers causing Brock to fall over.

"Sentiment is what blinds you, you were always so gullible when we were children Brock." said Drew his grin not leaving his face as Brock then stood up and kicked Drew in the knee knocking him off balance as he then lifted his brother and slammed him down onto the balcony for the second time that day.

Drew then looked up at Brock and then rolled over the edge of the balcony as Brock looked down to see him land in one of the chariot speeders with dozens following behind, as Brock then pulls the dagger out of his abdomen and tosses the dagger covered with his blood off to the side as he looks on with disgust as Drew's convoy flies out of view.

Xxx

Back in the now seemingly almost empty city streets Ash, May, and Ritchie run up to and take cover behind an upturned taxi. They then look up to see Drew leading the convoy of speeders down the street as the Chitauri began opening fire from their speeders in a chain of explosions smashing cars, and hurling lampposts.

Ash could only watch in horror as people are seen running away from the attacking forces looking over their shoulders as they ran away terrified. Having enough of watching innocent civilians be put in danger Ash spoke. "They're like fish in a barrel down there, there's no place for them to run." said Ash as Chitauri soldiers then began hopping off the speeders and landed in the streets and began opening fire on the trio of heroes with their energy weapons.

May then pulled out her pistols and began shooting at the Chitauri hitting two in the ribs staggering them as she turned to look at Ash and spoke "We got this, you're good to go." said May as she went back to supplying covering fire. "You think you can hold them off?" asked Ash as he looked at Ritchie causing the S.H.I.E.L.D. sharpshooter to return the look "Captain." began Ritchie as he pressed a button on his bow releasing the lock on his quiver as he pulled out and strung an arrow. "It would be my genuine pleasure." finished Ritchie as he shot the arrow with pinpoint accuracy into the lead Chitauri's head buying a few seconds for Ash as he jumps down from the bridge and lands on top of a bus and jumps off just as the bus explodes.

Xxx

Back up on the bridge Ritchie is seen running up to a bus full of people who are trapped and begins to help children escape through the windows as May supplies cover fire killing three Chitauri with headshots. Ritchie then proceeds to jerkily open the jammed door as all the trapped civilians begin to run out and away from the battle while Ritchie goes back to shooting arrows at the Chitauri providing May with enough time to replace her empty ammo clips with new ones.

"Just like the Silver Conference all over again!" shouted May over her gunfire and the explosions as Ritchie then strung and shot another arrow nailing a Chitauri in the heart. "You and I remember the Silver Conference very differently." said Ritchie as he and May kept taking out as many Chitauri as they could.

Xxx

Down on the streets as police officers open fire on the speeders a young officer then runs up to his police sergeant "It's gonna be another half hour until they scramble the National Guard." said the young officer as the sergeant looked at him with a look of disbelief. "The National Guard?, does the army know what's going on here?" asked the sergeant "Do we?" asked the young officer as Ash lands on top of the cruiser in front of them.

"I need men in these buildings." said Ash as he gestured towards the buildings on the street. "There are people inside that can run into the line of fire, you take them down to the basements or through the subway." "You need to keep them off the streets, and I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." finished Ash as he pointed down the street towards 39th street.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" asked the sergeant just as an explosion emerged from behind Ash as an energy blast is blocked by his shield. Then two Chitauri soldiers land on the cruiser and Ash engages them as the sergeant and his officers watch as Ash smacks the first in the head, turns around to block a slash from the second, kicks the legs out from underneath and smashes the first in the head with his shield, and slices the arm off of the second then breaks its neck.

Ash then looks at the sergeant with a look that could only mean **"...And that's why the hell you should take orders from me."** as the sergeant then looked at the officers under his command. "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets." "We're gonna set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street." said the sergeant as he spoke into his walkie talkie.

Xxx

Up in the Lilycove skyline Gary is seen swerving around a building as he flies straight at a Leviathan and shoots out his suit's hip-mounted flares at the snake-like creature as it lets out an annoyed roar. Gary then hovered for a second as if contemplating something "Well we got his attention, now what the hell was **'step two'** again?!" asked Gary as he called out his question and flew away from the now pissed off Leviathan.

Xxx

Back on the bridge Ritchie is seen tripping a Chitauri soldier and rams an arrow down its throat as May grapples with a Chitauri and shoves her gauntlet round into the back of its head electrocuting its skull. Ash then shows up to provide support and helps take down five as they soon start to become overwhelmed, but then a bolt of lightning strikes from the sky channeling the blast as the Chitauri are caught in the blast and convulse as they fall to the ground dead as Brock touches down next to his three teammates.

Ash then walks up to Brock with May and Ritchie in tow "So Brock, what's the story upstairs?" asked Ash as Brock turned to look at him. "The barrier surrounding the cube is impenetrable." said Brock as Gary spoke over the team's comm. channel "Yeah Brock's right, we've gotta deal with these guys." May then spoke up "How do we do this?" she asked.

"As a team." said Ash as Brock interjected "I have unfinished business with Drew." said Brock as he got everyone's attention "Yeah, get in line." responded Ritchie as he was leaning against a car's hood adjusting the tip on one of his arrows. "Save it, Drew's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need." "Without him these things could run wild, we've got Stark up top and he's gonna need us..." Ash was cut off by the sound of an approaching motorcycle which prompted Ash and the others to turn around to see Max get off the motorcycle dressed in a blue button down shirt, blue denim jeans, and brown work boots.

"So this all seems horrible." said Max as he looked around at the Chitauri's handiwork. "I've seen worse." said May while looking at Max causing the gamma scientist to nod his head in an apologizing gesture "Sorry." was all he said. "No, we could use a little worse." said May as Ash touched his earpiece "Stark, we got him." replied Ash as Gary then spoke up over the comm. channel "You mean Banner?" he asked "Just like you said." said Ash as Gary spoke. "Then tell him to suit up, 'cause I'm bringing the party to you." said Gary as he flew out from behind a building with the same Leviathan that he pissed off following behind him.

The rest of The Avengers look up, getting ready, and standing still in battle positions as May was the first to speak "I don't see how that's a party..." she said as Gary swoops down the street as the Leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that kept building in intensity. Max then starts walking down in the direction of the approaching Leviathan as Ash spoke to him "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Max then stops a few meters away from the rest of the team as Gary flies overhead and hovers a few feet above the others.

Max then looks back at Ash with a smile on his face "That's my secret Captain." "I'm always angry." said Max as he immediately rips out of his shirt, tears his jeans into shorts, rip his boots apart, and transforms into the Hulk as the large gamma hero then smashes his fist into the approaching Leviathan and stops it in its tracks as its rear section lifts into the air. Gary still in mid-flight then extends his arm and fires a missile from his gauntlet as it hits the Leviathan in its weak spot and the creature explodes in a large ball of fire as Ash blocks himself and May from the flying debris with his shield as above them on the side of a nearby building the Chitauri look on as one removes its face mask roaring at the group.

The Hulk then roars back as Ritchie is seen stringing another arrow, Brock grips Mjolnir tightly by the handle, May reloads her pistols with new ammo clips, Ash holds his shield up in a defensive manner, and Gary lands on the ground as The Avengers have assembled to fight against a threat no single hero can withstand. **(A/N I've been waiting forever to get to this part, and it felt so good to write it.)**

Xxx

Up in the sky Drew looks down from his chariot speeder motionless, "Send the rest." he ordered as thousands of more Chitauri soldiers and Leviathans fly out of the portal.

Xxx

Back on the ground May looks up to see the second wave approaching "Uh...guys." she said getting her team's attention as they looked up as well and saw the increase of reinforcements.

"Call it Captain." said Gary as Ash spoke "Alright listen up." "Until we can close that portal, our main priority is containment." "Barton I want you on that rooftop calling out patterns and strays." said Ash as he gestured towards the desired building and Ritchie nodded understanding his orders.

"Stark you've got the perimeter." "Anything gets more than three blocks out, you either turn it back or you turn it to ash." said Ash as Gary then nodded as well. Ritchie then looked at Gary "Wanna give me a lift?" he asked as Gary walked over and gripped him underneath the arm "Right, better clench up Legolas." said Gary as both he and Ritchie rocketed up to the building.

"Brock you've gotta bottleneck that portal, and try to slow them down." "You've got the lightning, so light the bastards up." said Ash as Brock then swung Mjolnir by its strap and flew up into the sky as Ash then looked at May. "You and me are gonna stay here on the ground, and keep the fighting here." he then turned to look at Hulk "And Hulk." began Ash as Hulk looked down at him awaiting his orders "Smash." finished Ash as Hulk put on a pleased grin, launched himself into the air, grabbed onto the side of a nearby building, and started smashing all the Chitauri in his way.

Hulk then launched himself into the air and swatted aside three chariot speeders as Brock is then seen grabbing onto the side of a tower. He then raises Mjolnir up to the sky and summons a massive bolt of lightning from the sky as the lightning hits Mjolnir and Brock uses the tower as a huge lightning rod to then fire a large electrical blast at the portal which collides with numerous Leviathans and speeders keeping them at bay reducing the number of forces that they would have to face at the moment.

Xxx

On the bridge of the Helicarrier Fury is seen standing at his command terminal looking at one of the monitors as it shows the destruction going on as Ivy walks up and speaks. "Sir the council is on." she said as Fury then looks up with an annoyed expression on his face as he swipes the screen of the monitor with his fingers deactivating it and steps out of the bridge.

Xxx

Back in the city Ritchie is seen firing arrows off from the building's rooftop that he was standing on as he hit his mark every time destroying Chitauri speeders one after the other. "Stark, you've got a lot of strays sniffing your tail." said Ritchie as Gary spoke over the comm. "Well, just trying to keep 'em off the streets." said Gary as he banked around a nearby building trying the shake the speeders with no such success.

"Well they can't bank worth a damn." began Ritchie as he strung and fired an arrow behind him without even looking as it struck a speeder and blew it apart. "So find a tight corner." resumed Ritchie as Gary flew by with three speeders on his tail "I will, roger that." said Gary as he banked closer towards the building that Ritchie was standing on as Ritchie fired an arrow hitting the speeder causing it to crash into the street.

Gary then flew into an underground parking garage leading the two remaining speeders into the garage with him but unlike Gary's suit the Chitauri's speeders were too wide and crashed into the concrete pillars holding up the ceiling and exploded into two large fireballs as Gary looked back through his helmet as he flew out of the parking garage "Oh boy." was all he said.

Xxx

Inside of his suit Gary is seen looking at the HUD monitoring the suit's systems "Nice call on that play Barton, so what else ya got?" asked Gary as Ritchie spoke over the comm. "Well Brock's taking on a squadron down on 6th avenue." said Ritchie as Gary put on a smirk underneath his helmet "And he didn't invite me?" he asked rhetorically as he flew off in the direction of 6th avenue.

Xxx

Inside the conference room of an office building workers are then shown looking on in confusion as the building starts to tremble as one worker looks out the window and has a look of shock on his face as a Leviathan flies towards the building.

But then the building starts to tremble again as the workers look back away from the window as the Hulk crashes through the floor leaving a small hole as the large gamma creature then starts running towards the window as workers scramble to get out of his way.

Hulk then increases his speed as the last worker got out of the way and jumps through the window landing on the side of the Leviathan's face as he then grabs the large snake-like creature by the jaw and proceeds to drag it down into the ground.

Xxx

Back on the bridge street where The Avengers had just recently assembled May is seen engaging a Chitauri in hand-to-hand combat as she then pulls out her knife and begins jabbing at the alien creature as the Chitauri then pulls out its energy rifle.

Seeing this May then tosses her knife like a Shuriken piercing through the armor on the creature's chest as she then grabs the fallen energy rifle and blasts the now unarmed Chitauri as it tried pulling the knife out of its chest killing it.

Just as May took a deep breath clearly starting to get tired she then senses something behind her as she does a 180 aiming the rifle at Ash as the super soldier raises his shield to defend himself. May then gives a tired nod towards Ash as if saying **"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."** as Ash walked up close to May to check on her as she slumped to the ground exhausted and looked up at him. "Captain none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." said May as she averted Ash's attention towards Stark Tower.

"Yeah I know, our biggest guns couldn't touch it." said Ash he held out his hand towards May "Well maybe it's not about guns." stated May as she took Ash's hand and stood up. "If you wanna get up there, then you're gonna need a ride." said Ash as May walked a few feet away and looked up at the speeders flying by. "I got a ride, but I could use a lift though." said May as she then looked into Ash's brown eyes with her sapphire blue ones and nodded towards him.

Ash then positioned himself by planting his boots firmly into the ground and angled his shield as he looked at May with a cautious look "Are you sure about this?" asked Ash worrying for May's safety as May looked at him and put on a false smile. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun." she half lied as she ran towards Ash and jumped up landing on the shield as at the same moment Ash then boosted her into the air as she landed on one of the passing speeders.

Xxx

May is then seen climbing up onto the speeder sneaking up behind the pilot as she then leaps onto the pilot sticking two small knives into its back piercing its nervous system as she starts making it bank. "Right, right!" "Closer, closer!" she shouts as the speeder flies through the skyline as Gary then flies alongside her then rolls over onto his back and fired repulsor blasts covering May.

Gary then flies down onto the bridge and engages some Chitauri giving Ash a hand as Ash was smashing Chitauri to the side with his shield as Gary started blasting at more Chitauri with his repulsor blasts. However as they started becoming overwhelmed Ash then looked at Gary and nodded as Gary repeated nodding his head as well, then the two faced each other as Gary raised his gauntlets and fired two repulsor blasts at Ash as the super soldier raised his shield allowing the blasts to be reflected at the Chitauri taking them all down.

Ritchie is then seen on the rooftop of the nearby building firing arrows at the passing speeders as he then senses one behind him, drops down onto his stomach, and after it passed he then rose to his feet and fired an arrow at the speeder nailing the pilot in the back of the head causing the speeder to crash into a passing Leviathan.

And on that Leviathan were the two strongest beings ever as the Hulk was grabbing Chitauri left and right and was hurling them off smashing them into nearby buildings while Brock was smashing soldiers with his mighty hammer. Hulk after dispatching the last of the Chitauri present then proceeds to break off a piece of the Leviathan's armor covering its back and smashed it into the creature's spine as Brock follows suit and after summoning a bolt of lightning then smashes Mjolnir into the armor piece like it was a nail.

After Brock struck Mjolnir down into its spine the Leviathan then crashes dead into a nearby train station as Hulk and Brock stand tall on the fallen creature's back admiring their handiwork as Hulk then lifts his arm and proceeds to punch Brock with his massive fist sending the god of thunder flying across the room as Hulk simply lets out a snort.

Xxx

Up at the top of Stark Tower Birch then wakes up as he then proceeds to stand up and shake away the last remnants of Drew's mind control as he then looks on in horror seeing the Chitauri continue their assault on Lilycove City.

Xxx

Down on the bridge street several military issue Humvees approach with dozens of armed soldiers flanking them on all sides as Ash is seen engaging with a Chitauri pinning its arm back preventing it from shooting him in the head with its energy rifle.

Ash then pushes the Chitauri off of him by kicking it in the gut causing it to stagger back as Ash then punched it in the jaw with his fist, then kicked it in the knee knocking it off balance as he then headbutt it and finally decapitated it with his shield as the now headless body fell to the ground with blood seeping out from its neck where its head used to be.

Ash then looked down at his uniform as he could see scratch and scorch marks on his arms, knees, and lower abdomen and shook his head **"I really am getting too old for this shit."** thought Ash as his earpiece went off. "Captain the bank on 42nd past Madison, they cornered a lot of civilians in there." reported Ritchie as Ash spoke into his earpiece "I'm on it." he said with a tired sigh as he ran off in the direction of the bank.

Xxx

Inside the 42nd bank civilians are seen on their knees with their hands behind their heads and their fingers interlocked. Up on the second floor two Chitauri are seen leaning over the railing with their weapons pointed at the civilians as if daring them to move, as a third then retrieves an explosive charge and activates it causing it to beep and display the countdown timer in an alien language.

But before the Chitauri soldier has a chance to affix the explosive to the wall Ash then crashes through the window behind it and threw his shield at it smashing the soldier in the head as it fell behind a desk. Seeing their comrade go down the two remaining Chitauri then engage Ash as the super soldier launches himself over another nearby desk as he then smashes one of the Chitauri in the head and performs a suplex launching the second over the railing causing it to land hard on the floor.

Ash then looks over the railing and looks at the captured civilians "Everyone clear out!, now!" he shouted as the civilians got to their feet and ran out of the bank. But behind Ash one of the remaining Chitauri grabbed him around the neck and put him in a chokehold while pulling his mask off in the process while the first Chitauri that got hit with the shield emerged from behind the desk now missing its helmet displaying its wrinkled gray skinned face.

Ash then flipped the Chitauri choking him over his shoulder as he then gave it a quick jab to the face and an elbow to the gut knocking it away, as he looked to see the explosive device start to beep rapidly as the Chitauri then tried to pick up the device as Ash grabbed his shield and held it up defensively as the explosive detonated sending Ash through the window and landing hard on the roof of a car outside.

Ash then gets off of the car sorely as all the hostages are led away by firefighters and police officers as a blonde haired waitress looks back at him recognizing his uniform as Ash looks on at the further destroyed city.

Xxx

Inside the council meeting chamber Fury is seen looking up at the four monitors displaying the World Security Council as Lorelei spoke first "Director Fury the council has made a decision." but Fury who had enough of the council telling him what to do spoke back. "I recognize that the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it." said Fury in a disgusted tone.

Lance then massaged his temples with his fingers and sighed "Director you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet or..." began Lance before Fury cut him off. "That is the city of Lilycove councilman Lance." "Until I'm certain that my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population!" shouted Fury clearly angry that the council would go as far as to order him to condemn millions of people to their deaths.

"If we don't hold them there, then we'll lose everything." said Lance trying once again to convince Fury to authorize a nuclear airstrike but Fury looked at all four members with a hard stone cold glare. "I send out that bird, we already have." said Fury as he deactivated the monitors and left the chamber.

Xxx

In the Lilycove skyline May is seen still flying her hijacked Chitauri speeder as an energy blast hits to the right exploding only a few feet away from the S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin. Wondering who had just shot at her May then looked behind her and saw Drew riding his own speeder and following May's in hot pursuit as Drew opened fire again barely missing May's speeder.

"Hawkeye!" shouted May into her earpiece as Drew's blasts were getting closer to hitting her as she swerved from side to side avoiding the blasts.

Xxx

Up on the building's rooftop Ritchie looked at May's speeder with an astonished look on his face. "May, what are ya doing?" asked Ritchie as May's speeder came in like a rocket "Uh...a little help!" shouted May over the comm. as Drew had almost hit her.

Ritchie then pulls the trigger on his bow, retrieves an arrow, and strings it pointing it at Drew "I've got him." said Ritchie with a smile **"Here ya go Drew I picked an arrow just for you, payback's a bitch."** thought Ritchie as he fired the arrow down into the city straight at Drew. But the god of evil simply grabbed the arrow in midair before it hit as he looked at Ritchie with a smile, however the arrow then blows up in Drew's face launching him through the balcony window of Stark Tower into the penthouse as his horned helmet falls off.

May then spoke into her earpiece "Thanks." as Ritchie then responded back "Anytime." as May flew the speeder up towards the top of Stark Tower "Well here's my stop." said May out loud as she jumped from the back of the speeder onto the tower's roof landing near the CMS device.

Xxx

Inside the Stark Tower penthouse Drew is seen standing up battered and bruised from having an arrow explode pointblank in his face as he started wiping the residue from his armor. But Drew then looked up as he heard a roar just in time to see the Hulk leap up over the balcony and into the penthouse smashing Drew into the wall leaving a large indent.

The Hulk then charges in to attack as Drew rolls over and stands up amidst the broken rubble "Enough!, all of you are beneath me!" "I am a god you dull creature!, and I will not be bullied..." however Drew was interrupted mid speech by the Hulk who proceeded to grab Drew by the leg and slam him to the floor to the right, then in the middle twice, and then threw him to the right leaving him buried in a crater in the floor. **(A/N and that's why I made Drew Loki because I wanted him to get what he had coming to him, a nice ass kicking.)**

The Hulk then walked away feeling better about smashing the big mouthed would-be world conquerer "Puny god." was all the green giant said as he stomped out of the penthouse leaving Drew to lie down in the crater whimpering in pain.

Xxx

On top of Stark Tower May is seen walking up to the CMS device as Birch is slumped down against it as the Tesseract's energy is still firing towards the portal increasing its strength. "Doctor." began May as Birch looked up at her with a look of guilt on his face as he spoke "Drew's scepter, the energy... the Tesseract can't fight." "You can't protect against yourself." said Birch as May then walked up to the scientist and helped him to his feet.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing." said May as she tried comforting Birch to let him know that he wasn't to blame. "Well actually I think I did, I built in a safety feature to cut the power source." explained Birch as he fully stood up.

"Drew's scepter." said May realizing what Birch meant as Birch then spoke "It might be able to close the portal." Birch then saw a gold gleam as he looked down at Drew's scepter where he left it on the balcony. "And I'm looking right at it." said Birch as he explained to May how the plan would work.

Xxx

Back in the Lilycove skyline Brock is seen riding a Chitauri speeder smacking several soldiers off with Mjolnir as a Leviathan emerges from the building to the right and smashes Brock down to the streets where Ash is fighting off more Chitauri.

Gary then flies up from behind the Leviathan and flies alongside it aiming and firing a laser from his gauntlet as the armor barely has a scratch. "Sir we will lose power before you can breach that shell." said C.L.E.M.O.N.T. as Gary then flew in front of the Leviathan and hovered for a few seconds.

"C.L.E.M.O.N.T., you ever hear of the **'tale of Jonah'**?" asked Gary as C.L.E.M.O.N.T. immediately responded "I wouldn't consider him a role model." replied the AI as Gary then flew straight towards the Leviathan opening all the panels of his armor and flew into the creature's mouth, firing off his full arsenal as the Leviathan immediately began exploding from the inside, launching Gary into the street as he stands up his armor now battered by the beating that it sustained as a dozen or so Chitauri rush towards him with their weapons drawn.

Xxx

Back on top of his perch Ritchie continues firing arrows but then a Chitauri approaches and engages the S.H.I.E.L.D. sharpshooter as Ritchie reaches into his quiver for another arrow only to discover that it's empty. Ritchie then swats his bow at the Chitauri like a staff knocking the alien off the building and looks up to see a speeder closing in as he pulls an arrow out of a dead Chitauri body as he then places the arrow into his quiver, nocks it, and jumps off the building.

While falling Ritchie then fires his grappling arrow into the side of the building as it attaches to the building Ritchie then uses the momentum and swings through one of the building's windows.

Xxx

While below the Hulk is seen grabbing a Chitauri soldier and proceeds to smash it into the ground as eight speeders hover above and after the lead soldier gave the signal all eight speeders began opening fire on the Hulk merely injuring him as the Hulk lets out a roar.

Xxx

On the flight deck of the Helicarrier a lone pilot is seen sitting in the cockpit of his fighter jet as Lorelei speaks over his comm. "Director Fury is no longer in command, override order 7-Alpha-1-1." said Lorelei as the pilot nodded "7-Alpha-1-1 confirmed, we are go for takeoff." said the pilot as he ignited the jet's engine ready to lift off.

Xxx

On the bridge Ivy is seen looking at one of the monitors at her station "Sir we have a bird in motion!" shouted Ivy as she looked at Fury. "Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird and need to shut it down." Ivy then tapped on the monitor trying to communicate with the pilot "I repeat take off is not authorized!" she shouted as Fury then ran out of the bridge.

Xxx

Out on the flight deck Fury is then seen running out holding an RPG as the jet began to pick up speed Fury then aimed and fired the rocket at the jet hitting the tail end as the jet skids to a halt a few meters away from the end of the runway.

However another jet then flies off as Fury throws down the RPG and pulls out his pistol intending to shoot at the jet with the pistol, however Fury just stands there and watches as the jet flies off into the distance towards Lilycove City knowing that there's nothing that he can do. Fury then walks back into the Helicarrier's interior and stands in the middle of a corridor as he lifted his arm and activated his earpiece. "Stark?, do you hear me?" "You have a missile headed straight for the city." said Fury.

No sooner had Fury finished then Gary spoke over the frequency "How long until detonation?" he asked. "Three minutes at most, the payload could wipe out the entire city." replied Fury hoping that Gary could intercept and divert the missile in time.

Xxx

Back in the city Gary is seen fighting off the Chitauri as one clubbed him in the back of the helmet knocking him into the ground. Gary then rolled over onto his back and began firing repulsor blasts knocking the Chitauri that were dog piling him off.

Gary then started getting up only for one of the remaining Chitauri to start beating his suit into the ground. "C.L.E.M.O.N.T. put everything we got left into the thrusters!" Gary shouted out his order as he started shooting at the Chitauri trying to get extraterrestrial off of him. "I just did." exclaimed C.L.E.M.O.N.T. as Gary then blasted the annoying Chitauri off of him, stood up, and flew off towards the missile to intercept it.

Xxx

Outside of the city the rogue fighter jet arrives and inside the cockpit the pilot then presses a button on the flight stick as the missile launches and flies towards the city.

"Detonation in two minutes and thirty seconds, mark." said the pilot as he banked his jet and flew back to the Helicarrier as the pilot awaited the possible court marshal he would receive when he got back for acting against orders.

Xxx

On the city streets Ash and Brock are seen fighting more Chitauri soldiers as they throw their respective weapons taking down a few of them. Mjolnir then returns back to Brock's awaiting hand as Ash turned to catch his shield, but was struck in the abdomen knocking him down hard to the ground.

Seeing his teammate in distress Brock then runs over to a broken down car and proceeded to swing Mjolnir at it as the car then flipped over repeatedly down the street crushing a few more Chitauri as Brock then held out his and when Ash took it Brock helped the star spangled hero to his feet.

"Are you ready for another bout?" asked Brock as Ash leaned over, picked his shield up off the ground, and looked back at him with exhaustion clearly present on his face. "What?, you gettin' sleepy?" asked Ash as Brock could only smile at the hope and courage that the super soldier possessed.

Xxx

On top of Stark Tower Birch is seen clacking on his laptop's keyboard that was connected to the CMS device and nodded at May who then grabbed Drew's scepter and began breaking through the forcefield almost touching the Tesseract.

"I can close it!, can anybody hear me?" "I can shut the portal down!" shouted May into her earpiece over the sparking and crackling energy from the CMS device.

Xxx

"Okay, do it!" shouted Ash into his earpiece as he and Brock had just dispatched the remaining Chitauri in the area as Gary immediately spoke over the comm. channel "No, wait!" shouted Gary over the frequency causing Ash to put on a confused expression.

"Stark these things are still coming!" shouted Ash over the frequency wanting an explanation for why they shouldn't close the portal when they had the chance to.

Xxx

Inside his suit Gary looked at the HUD monitoring the missiles flight path and showing how long until it detonated "I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute." Gary then looked at the portal above Stark Tower. "And I know just where to put it." said Gary as he pushed his thrusters to their max and flew straight towards the missile being only a few feet behind it.

When he got close enough Gary then flew underneath it hoisting it into a lock on his shoulders and gripped it tightly as Ash spoke over his comm. channel to him.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip right?" asked Ash as Gary only nodded and spoke to C.L.E.M.O.N.T. "Save the rest for return C." he said as C.L.E.M.O.N.T. spoke back "Sir shall I try Ms. Potts?" asked the AI.

Gary didn't speak for a second as if contemplating the question "Yeah might as well." said Gary since if he was going to die then he might as well speak to the one he loved the most before that happened as C.L.E.M.O.N.T. then tried to connect the suit's systems to Serena's phone.

Xxx

Onboard the Stark Industries company jet Serena is seen sitting in her seat watching the T.V. with the rest of her crew in horror at the destruction of Lilycove. While on the armrest her cellphone began vibrating with a picture of her and Gary on the screen.

Xxx

On the bridge of the Helicarrier the entire crew of agents are seen looking at the large monitor at Fury's command terminal as they watch the ensuing destruction and off to the right the rogue fighter pilot is seen being dragged off of the bridge by two agents.

"As you can see Lilycove City is in a full on battle between an alien force and a team of super powered individuals." "We have limited knowledge on the team, but we do know that Billionaire Gary Stark is Ironman." said a female news reporter.

Xxx

Back in the city Gary then starts to climb higher over the city as forward thrusters in the chest of his armor aim him vertically as he then skims along the side of Stark and after diverting the last of the suit's spare power into the thrusters rockets through the portal.

Xxx

Onboard the Helicarrier's bridge all of the agents and operators present then let out a cheer each as Fury looks on and a smirk appears across his face **"Stark you son of a bitch."** he thought.

Xxx

Inside the vastness of space Gary is seen flying towards a large Armada that consisted of about ninety clustered ships as he lets go of the missile and his suit powers down and floats off through space.

Gary then watches as the missile flies into the cluster of ships and detonates causing the entire Armada to burst into flames as Gary then closes his eyes and falls back towards the portal.

Xxx

Down in the city all of the Chitauri and Leviathans then start to suddenly shake and die as the former simply falls over while the latter crashes into the ground and buildings.

While on the top of Stark Tower May is seen standing next to the CMS device with Drew's scepter still in hand as she looks up at the portal "Come on Stark." said May as she waited for him to emerge from the portal.

Xxx

Ash and Brock are then seen standing in the street looking up at the portal seeing the nuclear explosion as Brock then looks at Ash and nods as Ash then spoke into his earpiece.

"May, close it." he said but May immediately responded back over the frequency "I can't, we have to to wait for Gary." said May arguing back. Ash then let out a sigh "May close it, please." said Ash in a clearly upset tone at losing a man in the line of duty.

Xxx

May then followed her orders and with a guilt stricken look on her face then pointed the scepter towards the forcefield and broke through it touching the Tesseract which then slowly started to deactivate the CMS device.

And after deactivating the CMS device the portal then started to close, but before it could fully close a small figure emerged falling from the portal and plummeting straight towards the Earth.

Xxx

Ash then looks up and sees the small hotrod red and gold figure instantly recognizing it as Gary's suit "Son of a gun." said Ash with a smile on his face as Brock adopted a smile as well.

However both Ash and Brock's smiles quickly fade away as Gary keeps falling towards the ground as Brock then spoke "He's not slowing down." said Brock as he started swinging Mjolnir by its strap preparing to fly up and catch his comrade.

However before Brock could launch himself into the air Hulk leaps out and wraps his arm around Gary catching him as Hulk digs his other hand into the building causing him to slide as he then launches himself off the building and landing onto the street on his back with Gary on top of him.

After landing Hulk then lightly throws Gary off of him onto the street as if saying **"Alright, now get off me."** as Ash and Brock run over to them as Ash speaks "Brock check if he's breathing." said Ash as Brock nodded and broke off Gary's visor and tossed it to the side.

After removing Gary's visor Ash, Brock, and Hulk look on intensely as Ash and Brock lower their heads as if mourning the loss of their friend while Hulk rears his head back and lets out a roar of rage.

And immediately as soon as the Hulk roared Gary snapped open his eyes and let out a startled gasp as the roar had startled him awake as he looked at his three comrades who looked down at him.

"What the hell just happened?" "Please tell me that nobody kissed me." said Gary as Ash then fell down onto one of his knees fatigue beginning to settle in. "We won." was all he said as Gary then leaned back and rested his helmeted head against the ground clearly exhausted as well.

"Alright yay, good job guys." "Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day." said Gary as he looked over at Ash then to Brock and finally to Hulk "Any of you guys ever have shawarma?, 'cause there's a shawarma joint two blocks from here." "I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it out." finished Gary.

Brock then spoke up catching everyone's attention "We're not finished yet." said Brock as he averted Ash, Gary, and Hulk's attention towards Stark Tower as they all nodded understanding what they needed to take care of first.

Xxx

Inside the Stark Tower penthouse Drew is seen out of the crater Hulk put him in and was crawling towards the stairs putting his hand onto the first trying to use the support to begin to stand.

He then senses someone behind him as he turned over onto his back and looked up at The Avengers with Gary standing on the left minus his helmet, Hulk to the right and standing slightly behind him, Ritchie kneeling down in front of Hulk and beside Gary with his bow now pointing a strung arrow at Drew, May stood to the right of Ritchie with a pissed off look, Ash was on the right of May and possessed the same same pissed off look that she had, and Brock stood to the far right gripping Mjolnir tightly by the handle.

Drew then let out a tired sigh "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." said Drew as The Avengers glared back at him and Hulk let out an angry snort.

So yeah there ya go chapter 5 is now done and The Avengers have assembled and have stopped Drew from conquering the Earth. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and be on the look out for the epilogue see ya guys later Gold Quantum Ranger out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys what's up? I'm back ready to write the epilogue to this amazing story. To be honest I actually had trouble sleeping because I wanted to complete this story so bad. But yeah in the last chapter we saw The Avengers assemble and defeat Drew and his Chitauri army so let's see what happens next.

Major Disclaimer. I do not own Pokémon or the Avengers, The Pokémon Company and Marvel/Disney do respectfully.

Epilogue: A promise

In the following week after the **"Battle of Lilycove"** as it was now called by the world the U.S. began putting back together its broken city.

Xxx

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. analytical room Fury is seen looking at various monitors as the World Security Council look on from their screens. On the first monitor it displayed a news bulletin that read **"The Avengers save Lilycove from alien invasion"**. The second then shows a male news reporter standing on the street in front of a few damaged buildings "One week ago today Lilycove was ravaged by what some would call an alien invasion." "However the heroics of a group known as **'The Avengers'** managed to thwart the attempt." said the news reporter as he went to speaking about other things.

The third monitor then shows a man getting a haircut like Gary as it then transitions over to a group of people standing in a cluster with cardboard signs reading **"Thank you Avengers"** as a blonde haired woman pushes through the crowd "I love you Brock!" she shouted at the camera.

The fourth monitor then shows a young kid looking at the camera "...And then this big green guy shows up. "And he's all like, rrrrrrrr!" the kid says as he mimics the Hulk's stance and roar as it then transitions over to showing two gentlemen sitting down at a table in the park playing chess as a reporter walks up to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I get either of your opinions about the superheroes in Lilycove City?" asked the reporter as the first man who looked to be in his mid to late seventies with Caucasian skin, gray hair, a matching gray moustache, and was wearing tinted sunglasses looked over at the reporter.

"Superheroes in Lilycove?, give me a break." said the man as he looked over at the man sitting across from him who was of Japanese descent, in his late sixties, with black hair, and blue eyes. The first man then jerked his thumb towards the reporter as he spoke to his chess opponent "Can you believe what this guy says?, 'cause I don't." said the man with sunglasses.

The second man then shook his head "Yeah right." said the second man adopting a sarcastic tone. "I'll believe there's superheroes in Lilycove when I create a huge multi-Billion dollar franchise about kids catching monsters in balls and using them to fight other kid's monsters." "Just get out of here we're not done with our game." said the second man.

Knowing that he already got the two elderly gentlemen's opinions the reporter turned to leave with his camera guy as the first man spoke "Alright Tajiri make your move." said the first man as he moved his knight in to attack his opponent's knight.

The second man now known as Tajiri then moved his bishop over to counter his opponent's move "I already have Stan, and good move there I almost didn't see that coming." said Tajiri as he spoke to the other man now known as Stan.

And finally the fifth monitor displayed a man in a smartly dressed suit who was identified by the caption as **"Senator Boynton"** as he was giving a speech in front of Lilycove City Hall. "These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city." "This was their fight, so where are they now?" asked Boynton as an onlooker threw a tomato at Boynton which then splattered all over his suit followed by booing from numerous voices.

Then the monitor transitioned one more time as it displayed the blonde haired waitress that Ash had saved in the 42nd Madison bank. "What?, that suddenly this is their fault?" "Captain America saved my life and wherever he is, or any of them are." "I'd just like to say this thank you Captain America and Avengers." said the waitress as she then walked away from the camera as it shut off.

Xxx

Back in the analytical room Bruno finally spoke up "Where are The Avengers?" asked the man who was almost always quiet and only spoke when it was necessary.

"I'm not tracking their whereabouts, I'd say that they've earned a leave of absence." said Fury as Lance spoke "And what about about the Tesseract?" asked Lance wondering where the cube was.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs." "Out of our hands." replied Fury as The Avengers are seen in a secluded area in the park with Drew who is handcuffed and muzzled. Brock then gives each of his teammates a handshake and Birch a hug as Gary opens the briefcase containing the Tesseract and Max uses a pair of metal prongs to place the blue cube into a tube-like device. Brock then grabs one end of the tube as he holds out the other end to Drew who reluctantly takes it as both Brock and Drew then twist both ends clockwise and Brock looks to his friends and nods as he and Drew are engulfed by blue energy and disappear.

Then after Brock left each member then split off and started going their separate ways with Gary and Max climbing into Gary's dark purple Ferrari convertible, Ash walked over to his red, white, and blue motorcycle and kick started it revving the engine, and May and Ritchie walked over to a black S.H.I.E.L.D. standard issue car.

However before May could get in she was stopped by Ritchie as he put his hand on hers which caused May to look up at her partner. "What is it?" she asked as Ritchie immediately responded "May go with Ash." he replied.

"What?, what are you talking about?" asked May trying to sound confused however Ritchie started to notice the blush on May's cheeks. "I know you like him so just go with him, I'll fill out the report myself just have fun." said Ritchie.

May then put on a smile as she gave Ritchie a warm hug "Thanks Ritchie." said May as Ritchie returned the hug and put on a smile of his own. "Anytime." "Now get out of here and go with your heart." said Ritchie with a wink to add to it as May took off running towards Ash's motorcycle.

"Ash, wait up!" called out May as Ash turned his head to look at the brunette S.H.I.E.L.D. agent running towards him. When May got close enough Ash put on a confused expression "May what are doing here?, I thought you and Ritchie had to get back to the Helicarrier and fill out a report." said Ash.

"Well Ritchie said that he'd take care of it, where ya going?" asked May as Ash replied back. "Don't know, I was just hoping to drive off until I can't drive anymore." May then responded back "Sounds kinda lonely, you need someone to come along?" she asked.

Ash then put on a smile "Sure, hop on." said Ash as May got on the seat behind Ash and wrapped her arms around his torso interlocking her fingers so she didn't fall off as Ash then started up the motorcycle.

He then looked back at May "Hold on." he said as May nodded her head and held on tightly to Ash's torso as she rested her head against his shoulder as the motorcycle drove off down the road with Gary's purple Ferrari driving the other way leaving Ritchie standing by the car as he got in, started it up, and drove away.

Xxx

Back in the analytical room the World Security Council were shown to be in an angry mood at how Fury had let Brock take the Tesseract without their permission.

"That wasn't your call to make Director." said Lance anger present in his voice "I didn't make it, I just didn't argue with the god that did." responded Fury clearly unafraid of Lance.

"Yes we know that you let him take it as well as the war criminal Drew Laufeyson, who should be answering for his crimes." said Lance with disgust at how Fury could go behind all of their backs.

"Oh, I think that he will be answering for his crimes and they can give him a worse punishment on Asgard than we can here on Earth." said Fury as Lorelei decided to speak up.

"I don't you understand what you've started Director with letting The Avengers loose on this world, they're dangerous and you should have consulted with us first." said Lorelei as she spoke in the same disgusted tone as Lance.

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it." "In fact every world now knows it." said Fury as Lance spoke while looking annoyed beyond belief "Was that the point of all of this Director?" "To make a statement?" asked Lance as Fury looked up at Lance.

"No, it was to make a promise." replied Fury as he deactivated the monitors and walked out of the room as the door closed behind him and walked down the corridor towards the bridge.

Xxx

On the Helicarrier's bridge Fury is seen walking with Ivy towards the forward viewport of the bridge as Ivy spoke.

"Sir how does it work now?" "They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far." "If we ever get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" asked Ivy as Fury simply looked back over his shoulder.

"Simple, they'll come back." said Fury as Ivy looked on confused "You really sure about that?" asked Ivy as Fury nodded his head "I am." he replied to the question.

"And why's that?" asked Ivy as she asked one more question as Fury then stopped at the forward viewport "Because we'll need them to." replied Fury as he looked out the viewport down onto Lilycove City and Ivy nodded, turned around, and walked away back to her station.

Xxx

Inside the Stark Tower penthouse Gary and Serena are seen unveiling a new set of holographic design plans for Stark Tower as outside on the front of Stark Tower the letters **'S','T','R',** and **'K'** were missing leaving only the **'A'** for Avengers.

Xxx

While off in space The Other is seen kneeling behind the large stone throne from before. "Humans, they are not the cowering wretches we were promised." "They stand, they are unruly and therefore cannot be ruled." said The Other as a large gloved hand pushes down on the armrest allowing the seated figure to stand.

Knowing that he might have upset his master The Other then bowed his head low as he continued "To challenge them is to court, death." said The Other putting emphasis on the word **"death"** as the figure turned around to face The Other and revealed himself.

He was a tall alien-like being with a dark purple face, a primarily dark blue lightly armored suit with dark gold on his shoulders, dark gold gloves and boots, and had red eyes as he gave a smile that could only mean **"That's exactly what I plan on doing."** as the Mad Titan Thanos looked off into the endless reaches of outer space with his evil grin still present.

So yeah guys there was the epilogue for you and I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it please remember to review and favorite anyways I hope to see you guys again in my next fic so yeah until next time see ya guys later Gold Quantum Ranger out.


End file.
